Avengers Versus MSN
by Syi-55
Summary: Après la victoire des Avengers et le retour des deux Dieux sur Asgard, tout semble aller pour le mieux, la paix étant enfin revenue sur Terre. Tout est calme... Calme, vraiment? Entre Steve qui découvre MSN, Bruce qui installe internet sur Asgard et les amis de Thor qui s'y amusent, il y a de quoi perdre le Nord! Sans compter sur la participation des autres Avengers... Et de Loki.
1. Tony VS Loki

**Salut! :D**

**Me voici d****e retour avec une fiction sur le superbe film AVENGERS, co-écrite avec une auteure géniale, j'ai nommé_ Melancholic-Wolf_!  
**

**La fic sera composée de courts chapitres plus ou moins indépendants les uns des autres, et comprenant à chaque fois une conversation MSN entre deux (voire trois) des personnages principaux du film.  
**

**La co-écriture s'est faite de façon spontanée, c'est à dire que nous avons chacune endossé l'identité d'un personnage et avons improvisé sans nous concerter une seule fois...Ce ne fut pas évident, mais nous y avons pris énormément de plaisir et espérons qu'il en sera de même pour vous ;)  
**

**So, enjoy! :D  
**

.**  
**

**Auteurs: _Syi-55_ et_ Melancholic-Wolf_**

**Disclaimer: Rien ni personne ne nous appartient! (Malheureusement T_T)**

** Rating: K**

**Type: Humour/ Général**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Tony Versus Loki**

.

.

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropies dit :**

Ça alors ! Les Dieux Nordiques savent se servir d'un ordinateur ?

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Techniquement Stark, de votre point de vue de fourmi, je tiens surement plus de « l'extraterrestre » que du Dieu Mythologique..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Oh, très bien ! Moi qui essayais d'être poli... Et bien j'ignorais que les extraterrestres aux cornes de boucs pouvaient utiliser des ordinateurs ! =)

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Dans ce cas on dirait que vous venez d'apprendre quelque chose..._

_Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut "l'honneur" de votre subit intérêt pour ma personne?_

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Je m'intriguais sur la raison qui vous aurait poussé à créer une adresse... Et quoi de plus simple que de le demander en personne ?

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_C'est très ..."Basique" comment façon d'agir...Même Thor aurait pu y penser, c'est dire!_

_Honnêtement, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part Stark._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Oui mais je préférais vous faire profiter de ma présence, voyons ! Je parie que je suis votre premier contact, hein ? Allez, avouez-le!

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Perdu! _

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Qui donc pourrait vous avoir ajouté ?

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Vous devez être la 30ieme personne à qui je m'adresse à partir de ce programme...Désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous êtes loin d'être aussi important que vous semblez le croire..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

La 30ième, ben voyons ! Surement des personnes sous votre contrôle, que vous obligez à vous parlez... Oui... J'imagine d'ici les passionnantes discussions entre vous et vous même.

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité mon cher Stark, moi je n'ai pas besoin de payer des gens pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, mon charme naturel fait l'affaire..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Oui, un charme qui a semblé attirer Hulk, en effet !

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_..._

_Ça, c'était petit._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Non, gros, vu la taille de notre nounours vert musclé =)

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Personnellement, je ne comparerais pas cette chose à un "nounours"..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Ne soyez pas insultant, s'il vous plait ! De plus, si je me souviens bien, et le sol de mon salon s'en souvient aussi, cette "chose" a plutôt eut le dessus sur vous... Non?

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Ce n'est que partie remise..._

_Bientôt, vous verrez...Vous verrez tous autant que vosu êtes, misérables humains, vous verrez qui je suis!_

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Oui, d'accord, mais on dit vous, pas vosu, mon cher.

Tout de suite, votre phrase mégalomaniaque a perdu de son empleur.

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Ce n'était qu'une simple distraction, figurez-vous que je suis assez occupé, vous ne bénéficiez donc que de très peu de mon attention, celle-ci étant concentrée sur des sujets ô combien plus intéressants et prometteurs..._

_Ah, et "empleur" s'écrit en réalité ''ampleur''._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

... Bien ! Je testais votre attention, et contrairement à ce que vous venez de dire, on dirait qu'elle est plutôt bien focalisée sur ce que je dis !

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Tentative de rattrapage basique et pitoyable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je continue à vous répondre d'ailleurs... Quoique, j'ai toujours été impressionné par la stupidité dont certains êtres sont capables..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Peut-être continuez-vous de me répondre parce que, comme je l'ai supposé, vous n'avez personne à qui parler, et que ma présence vous est devenue... Essentielle pour ne pas vous sentir trop seul devant votre ordinateur ?

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Ne me faites pas rire Stark, c'est plutôt vous qui avez l'air désespéré au point d'aborder un ennemi pour lui tenir de propos vides des sens autant que d'intérêt._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Oh mais moi je suis régulièrement sur mon ordinateur, pour travailler à des projets qui aboutissent à quelque part, contrairement à ceux de quelqu'un que je connais... Je ne fais que me distraire un peu, en cet instant.

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Dans ce cas, ayez l'obligeance d'aller vous distraire ailleurs, vous me fatiguez._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Justement, c'est ça qui est amusant !

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Vous savez quoi Stark?_

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Je ne suis pas devin, donc ma réponse sera non.

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Allez vous faire foutre._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Est-c'est une proposition ?

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Pas de réponse ? C'était donc vraiment une proposition ?

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Stark, vous êtes un crétin._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Je le prends comme un compliment caché derrière une insulte ! =)

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Je comprends pourquoi vous n'aviez pas été retenu lors du premier essai de projet 'Avengers'...Qui, soit dit en passant, est un nom ridicule._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord, les Avengers, c'est un nom ridicule ! Quand au premier essai, ils avaient juste peur que les autres héros soient effacés derrière ma présence et mon charisme.

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Mais bien sûr...Je crois plutôt qu'ils avaient peur que vous vous étouffiez avec votre modestie..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Je n'ai jamais prétendu être modeste ! Quand on est brillant comme moi, il est normal de le souligner.

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Sur ce point, je dois admettre que je partage votre opinion._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Ah, même vous, vous pensez que je suis brillant, je le savais !

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Je pensais plutôt à moi, Stark._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Tentative de rattrapage basique et pitoyable. =)

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Piètre copieur._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Profitez, pour une fois que quelqu'un accepte de recopier ce que vous faites...

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Si je puis me permettre, il me semble que vous faites également partie des exemples à ne pas suivre..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Peut-être, toujours est-il que tout le monde suit mon exemple quand même... Je les comprends, ils m'admirent tant...

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Votre naïveté n'a d'égal que votre capacité à l'auto-persuasion. Vous avez raison, je vous admire..._

_Autant que vous me faites pitié._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Dans ce cas, vous devez vraiment m'admirer beaucoup !

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Oh, énormément._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

J'en étais sûr !

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Pour une fois que vous touchez juste dans votre vie...Je ne vais pas gâcher votre petit moment de bonheur..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Ne vous en faites pas, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, je touche toujours juste !

**MONSIEUR, LE Dr BRUCE BANNER SEMBLAIT VOUS CHERCHER DANS LES COULOIRS DE LA TOWER STARK.  
**

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Heu... Jarvis, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

**C'EST VOUS,MONSIEUR, QUI AVEZ DÉSACTIVÉ MES HAUTS-PARLEURS DE VOTRE CHAMBRE. J'AI DONC CHOISI DE VOUS PRÉVENIR PAR L'INTERMÉDIAIRE DE VOTRE ORDINATEUR.**

**ENCHANTE, TRÈS CHEZ ETRANGER DIEU DU MÉFAIT.**

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_' Très chez'...Stark, il me semble que votre invité a quelques difficultés à s'exprimer._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Bon... D'accord... Le Bouc, comme tu vois, moi, je suis très demandé.

Excusez-le, il n'a pas l'habitude de s'exprimer à travers mon ordinateur.

Sur ce, je vais devoir te laisser tout seul, pour rejoindre mon colocataire.

Ça m'attriste presque de te laisser tout seul...

Mais bon. J'imagine que c'est ainsi, le destin d'un Dieu Bouc.

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_..._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Je resterai néanmoins poli, et vous souhaiterai une bonne soirée.

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Je suis le Dieu du Mensonge, des Illusions et du Foyer._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

-Ouais, bon. C'est pareil !

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Oui...J'imagine que pour votre pauvre cervelle d'insecte, ça ne fait pas grande différence..._

_Une botte est une botte, qu'elle soit en cuir ou en plastique._

**MONSIEUR, DOIS-JE DIRE AU DR BANNER QUE VOUS ÊTES OCCUPÉ ? QUAND A VOUS, DIEU DU MÉFAIT, J'APPRÉCIERAIS QUE VOUS N'INSULTIEZ PAS AINSI MONSIEUR.**

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Non, Jarvis, dis-lui que j'arrive ! Et ne t'en fais pas, ne prive donc pas ce cher Dieu du Mensonge, Illusions et Foyer de ses rares petits plaisirs, laisse-lui au moins ça ! =)

Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée. Tout seul. Moi j'ai un scientifique à aller aider dans ses expériences.

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_Si ça vous amuse...Personnellement, je suis soulagé de ne plus avoir dans les pattes..._

_Remettez mes salutations les plus...sincères, à votre "Chose"._

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Dieu du Mensonge, n'est-ce-pas ?

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_C'est exact. (l)*  
_

**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist dit :**

Très bien, je saluerai Brucy pour vous ! (l)

Et c'est donc bien ce que je pensais... "Soulagé de ne plus vous avoir dans les pattes"... Dieu du Mensonge, hein ? =)

Dormez donc bien, mon cher petit Bouc! (l)

_**Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist est Hors Ligne.**_

_**Les messages que vous lui enverrez lui seront remis à sa prochaine connexion.**_

*** The God Of Mischief* dit :**

_..._

_Vous ne comprenez que ce qui vous arrange, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

*** Sur MSN , (l) = émoticône coeur.  
**

**Voila pour le premier chapitre! ^^  
**

**Je devrais un poster un autre d'ici la semaine prochaine =) Je vous demande tout de même un minimum de compréhension quant à la qualité de cette fic, c'était notre première fois avec ces personnages...**_  
_

.**  
**

**Review? :3  
**


	2. Captain America VS Internet

**Coucou! **

**Voilà (enfin) le second chapitre! :D**

**Il est peut-être un peu moins drôle que le précédent, je dois admettre que je l'ai trouvé plus dur à écrire :/**

**En même temps, c'est logique, dans le premier, la discussion du tac-au-tac forçait l'attention à cause de son rythme plus soutenu. Ici, le contexte est plus 'léger', donc un peu moins prenant...Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! :)**

.**  
**

**Auteurs:**_ Syi-55_** et **_Melancholic Wolf_

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à MARVEL et MSN ...est à MSN.****  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Type: Humour/ Général (Je me demandais si on passerai pas en Parodie...^^')  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Captain America Versus Internet**

.

.**  
**

**Captain_America dit :**

-aGENT BARTON. BONJOUR.

**Hawkeye dit :**

-... Heu... Bonjour Steve. Il y a un problème ?

**Captain_America dit :**

-NON.J4APPRENDS JUSTE AUTILISER CE PROGRAMME. MAIS JE NE SAISI POAS TOUT.

**Hawkeye dit :**

-D'accord. Alors... Heu, d'abord, si vous pouviez appuyer sur "Shift Lock", ça me donnerait moins l'impression que vous criez.

**Captain_America dit :**

-merci!c'est moins facile qu(une machine à ecrire. si on veut mettre dezs majuscules de temps entemps on fait compment,

**Hawkeye dit :**

-La touche en dessous de Shift Lock. Maintenez-la enfoncée tout en tapant sur la lettre. Ou bien activez Shift Lock, puis désactivez le après la majuscule que vous vouliez faire.

Vous... N'auriez pas mieux fait de demander quelques conseils à Tony Stark ?

**Captain_America dit :**

-Il se moque de moi0.

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Je vois.

Surprenant de sa part...

**Captain_America dit :**

-Et si jre veux faire un pokit d'interrogation, je fais coment,

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Comme pour les majuscules, avec la touche de la virgule.

Vous allez me demander de l'aide pour chaque ponctuation ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais...

**Captain_America dit :**

-Je suis desoplé agent Bartion, mais vouys etes mon seul contract à part Strark...Mais sio vous etes occupé je me debrouiollerai.

**Hawkeye dit :**

-... Non, je vais vous aider, ne vous en faites pas. Après tout, c'est aussi fait pour ça une équipe. Je crois...

**Captain_America dit :**

-Merc i beaucoup!

Comment onb fait pour efffacer ?

**Hawkeye dit :**

-La flèche qui montre la gauche, en haut à droite du clavier.

**Captain_America dit :**

-Jre vois...Mais pourquoi ils ont pas écrity effacer dessus?

Ce serait quand meme plus imple!

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Heu... Pour faire plus court ?

**Captain_America dit :**

-Ben je sais pas, c'est pour ça que je vois demande.

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Je ne sais pas non plus, c'était une hypothèse que j'émettais.

**Captain_America dit :**

-Oh je complrends.

Et heu...Je sais que je dois avoiur l'air stupide, mais que sont des "smiley" et des "kikoolol"

**Hawkeye dit :**

-... Avez-vous déjà parlé à Natasha ? Parce qu'elle pourra vous donner sa large gamme de smileys, dans ce cas...

Ce sont des... Des images, pour illustrer des sentiments.

Quand aux... Kikoolols... C'est tout aussi bien que vous ne le sachiez pas.

**Captain_America dit :**

-Je n'ai pas ladresse de l'agnt Romanoff. Et comment faiton des smiley?

C'ets dangereux les Kikoolols?

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Je lui demanderai si je peux vous donner son adresse, dans ce cas. Je suis sûr que ça l'amuserait...

Pour les smileys, vous pouvez les faire avec la ponctuation, par exemple : ) mais sans espace.

Et... Oui, on va dire qu'ils sont dangereux...

**Captain_America dit :**

-Faut-ikl les combattre? (Commenrt on fait un smiley facvhé?)

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Non, non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Steve. Un... Smiley fâché ? : -

Si un jour le Boss m'avait dit que je donnerais des cours d'informatique...

**Captain_America dit :**

-Merci! Mais xcomment on fait le symbole dui "a" bizarre?

"Informatique" c'ets le nom de la science de sordinateurs, c'est cela?

**Hawkeye dit :**

-... Oui. Pour le "a" bizarre comme vous dites, appuyez sur la touche 2/é, et en même temps sur Alt Gr.

Mais... Vous en avez eu besoin pour faire votre adresse. Comment avez-vous fait votre adresse dans ce cas, si je peux vous le demander ? Ou plutôt... Est-ce-vous qui l'avez faite, au moins ?

**Captain_America dit :**

-Heu...Non. :s (J'ai réussi!)

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Félicitation. Dans ce cas... Qui vous l'a faite ? Le Dr Banner ? Ou... Tony Stark ?

**Captain_America dit :**

-Stark.

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Ça a du blesser votre fierté, je me trompe ?

**Captain_America dit :**

-Il a tellemnt ri qu'il en a pleuré.

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Je l'aurais parié.

**Captain_America dit :**

-J'essaie jutse de me mettre à jour etf de comprendre. Stark dit qu'il veut bine m'aider mais à chaque fois ça finit encrise de crire. :(

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Vous devriez vous y attendre, il est comme ça, nous le savons tous... Faites comme moi et Natasha : habituez-y vous.

**Captain_America dit :**

J'essaie...Mais ça resdte priofondément humiliant, vous comprenez?

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Oui, je comprends tout à fait.

**Captain_America dit :**

-Meric beaucoup opur votre aide en tout cas. :)

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Je vous en prie.

D'ailleurs, le boss m'a demandé des nouvelles de vous, Steve !

**Captain_America dit :**

-Oh! Je vais bien, mis a prt le fait quez je ne comprends pas greand chose a la technoloigie

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'imagine que ça viendra, avec le temps.

**Captain_America dit :**

-Merci, je sais plus ou moinsd me servir d'un portablle, et grâce à vous j'apprendqs à utiliser ceci0. Comment ça s'appelr déjà ?

**Hawkeye dit :**

-MSN. Au moins, ça vous permettra de rester en contact avec les autres Avengers, quand on ne se retrouve pas à la Tower Stark.

**Captain_America dit :**

-Een effet A ce propos, Barton (je peux vous ppeler Clint?), pouvez-vosu me passez l'adresse des autres Avenfers?

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Bien sûr. Clint, Barton... C'est comme vous voulez ! Aucun problème, je vais vous les donner.

Ce qui me fait penser que je ne serai pas là à notre prochaine "soirée Avengers", car je suis en mission. Si vous pouviez passer le message à Tony Stark de ma part...

**Captain_America dit :**

-Pas de soucis Clint!

:)

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Merci bien, Steve !

J'imagine que vous avez déjà celle de Tony Stark.

Alors... Il en a justement fait une pour le Dr Banner : sciencebrother hotmail. com

Quand à 'Tasha, je suppose qu'elle serait plus que d'accord que je vous la donne (et de toute manière, ce n'est qu'une de ses multiples adresses...) :

_TheBlackWidow hotmail. com_

**Captain_America dit :**

-Merci! Mais heu...Pourquoi "science brother"?

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Eh bien... Ce sera plus simple que vous demandiez aux concernés, je pense.

**Captain_America dit :**

-Je vois...En tout cas, merci! :D (j'ai découvert encotre un nouveu smiley! Je vais pouvoir prouver a RTony que je me débrouilles pas si mal que ça!)

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Eh bien... J'attendrais peut-être encore un peu, à votre place... Je ne pense pas que cela impressionne assez Stark pour éviter qu'il ne... Fasse une de ses immanquables remarques.

**Captain_America dit :**

-Vous avez raison...Mais je suis sur que mêm si je devenais un expres en technologie, Stark trouverait TOUJOURS une remarqueà faire.

**Hawkeye dit :**

-C'est fort possible, oui.

**Captain_America dit :**

-Je peux vouis demander une dernière chose?

**Hawkeye dit :**

-Quoi donc ?

**Captain_America dit :**

-Comment mettez-vous une imaghe ?

**Hawkeye dit :**

-...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Et ce pour le malheur du pauvre Clint Barton, qui passa sa soirée à expliquer le fonctionnement d' MSN, d'internet, de l'antivirus, des virus, des spam, de la messagerie, des fichier, de Microsoft Word, et de Youtube au célèbre Captain America, qui ne sera jamais au grand jamais expert en informatique...Mais ça, je pense qu'on l'a tous compris ;)**

**Note: Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, le coté 'naïf' de Steve a été exagéré, nous l'avons fait volontairement afin de rendre ce chapitre un peu plus drôle...****Et pour ceux qui trouvent Clint 'peu expressif', c'est juste qu'on le voyais mal utiliser des smileys, mais perso, je crois qu'il a dut sourire plus 'dune fois face aux fautes stupides de notre Soldat préféré. :)  
**

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre contiendra une discussion entre Natasha Romanoff et Bruce Banner... **

.**  
**

**A bientôt! :D  
**


	3. VS Maitrisé

**Hello! =D****  
**

**Et voici le chapitre suivant!  
**

**__****NOTE: **Contrairement aux deux précédents, _ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit 'pour être drôle'_, mais plutôt pour créer une continuité dans l'histoire...En effet, comme vous allez pouvoir vous en rendre compte, Loki sera le lien entre (presque) toutes les conversations. :)

.**  
**

**Auteurs:**_ Syi-55_** et **_Melancholic Wolf_

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à MARVEL et MSN ...est à MSN.****  
**

**Rating: K**

******Type: Humour/ Général (Plus général qu'humour cette fois-ci)****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : V.S.: Maitrisé**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_-Dr Banner?_

**Bruce dit :**

Agent Romanoff ? Heu... Bonjour.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_-Bonjour. __Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le Colonel Fury m'a chargée de prendre des nouvelles de la Tour._

**Bruce dit :**

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne me dérangez pas. Eh bien... Tout va très bien, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

J'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment de la Tour en elle-même dont le colonel attend des nouvelles, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ni de Tony.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_-Docteur Banner, comprenez que, étant donné qu'il a décidé de ne faire surveiller aucun d'entre vous, le colonel Fury doit tout de même contrôler l'état de santé mental et physique des Avengers d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'attends autant des nouvelles de Stark que des vôtres._

**Bruce dit :**

Je vois. Désolé si ma réaction vous a parue un peu... Sur la défensive.

Nous allons bien tous les deux, vous pourrez rassurer Fury.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Très bien, je passerai le message._

_Et,_

_Je voulais aussi m'excuser.  
_

**Bruce dit :**

Pourquoi ?

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Je sais qu'il ne doit pas être facile d'être...Dans votre situation, et je comprends que vous vous méfiiez de moi suite à notre première rencontre quelque peu 'mouvementée'._

**Bruce dit :**

Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, après tout, j'ai... l'Autre à failli vous tuer, au vaisseau du Shield.

Disons que nous sommes presque quittes, en quelque sorte...

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Bien._

_Et quand est-il de Stark?_

_Toujours aussi..._

_Aussi... Lui -même?_

**Bruce dit :**

... Oui. Toujours.

On ne le changera pas de si tôt...

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Malheureusement..._

_Comment se passe votre cohabitation, vous arrivez à le supporter?_

**Bruce dit :**

Cela vous étonnera peut-être, mais elle se passe plus que bien. A vrai dire, je crois que Tony doit être le seul qui ose essayer de tester mes... Limites. Dans l'unique but de s'amuser et d'assouvir son esprit scientifique et curieux. Et finalement; j'avoue me plaire, dans cette ambiance de sa Tour...

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Mais...N'avez-vous eut aucun problème avec '' l'Autre'"?_

**Bruce dit :**

Il en faut plus que les taquineries de Tony pour qu'il y ait des problèmes. L'incident du Shield... Je ne suis pas prêt de le laisser se reproduire.

Et puis, ainsi, Tony m'aide à découvrir moi-même mes limites...

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Tant mieux, dans ce cas._

_Mais faites tout de même attention, vous savez comme Stark peut être..._

_Imprévisible, inconscient, puérile et stupide._

**Bruce dit :**

Votre admiration pour lui m'émeut... C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui... Il a fait une découverte assez déconcertante, la semaine dernière.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Ce n'est pas que j'aie quelque chose contre lui, je le trouve juste à la limite de l'__insupportabilité__._

_Si cela concerne la science, je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas avoir les connaissances requises pour apprécier cette découverte..._

**Bruce dit :**

-Non, rassurez-vous, je n'irais pas vous ennuyer avec toutes nos équations. Bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il s'agisse de cela... En réalité, ça concerne... Loki.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_-Il est de retour?_

**Bruce dit :**

D'une certaine façon, oui. Tony est tombé sur... Son adresse MSN.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Depuis quand y a t-il internet sur Asgard?_

**Bruce dit :**

Eh bien... Tony, à force de s'emballer dans ses discours et répliques légendaires, a... Oublié, d'essayer de le découvrir, et nous n'avons donc aucun indice sur cette réponse.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Je vois..._

_Et à quand remonte cette découverte?_

**Bruce dit :**

Jeudi dernier.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Il ne s'est pas re-manifesté depuis?_

**Bruce dit :**

Non, en tout cas, pas de notre côté.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Très bien. Je vais immédiatement en informer le Colonel Fury._

_Pourriez-vous me passer l'adresse de Loki?_

**Bruce dit :**

Je pense en effet que cela serait une bonne idée.

Bien sûr, la voici : The-God-Of-Mischief live .com

**The_Black_Widow dit:**

_...Très original. Merci, je l'enverrai également à Barton, afin qu'il le surveille, lui aussi._

**Bruce dit :**

Entendu.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Oh, et pourriez-vous faire passer un message de ma part à Stark?_

**Bruce dit :**

Evidemment, quoi donc ?

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Dites-lui que s'il s'obstine à chercher des photos de moi en...'tenues légères', et à essayer de pénétrer le réseau du Shield, sa connexion intérêt risquerait bien d'être malencontreusement coupée._

**Bruce dit :**

... D'accord. Je lui dirai.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela puisse y changer grand chose, vous le connaissez...

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Au moins il ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'ai pas prévenu..._

**Bruce dit :**

En effet... Ahlala... On ne le changera jamais, on dirait bien.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_C'est bien pour cela que sa candidature avait d'abord été rejetée._

**Bruce dit :**

Il nous a quand même tous sauvés, nous lui devons bien ça, avouez-le.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Oh bien sûr, en tant qu'Iron Man, il n'a presque rien à se reprocher...Non, c'est plutôt son coté 'Stark' qui pose problème..._

**Bruce dit :**

De votre point de vue, je peux en effet comprendre.

Et sinon, des nouvelles de l'Agent Barton, ou encore de Steve Rogers ?

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_-Clint est parti en mission de l'autre coté du globe, et d'après lui, le Capitaine Rogers à vraisemblablement appris à utiliser un ordinateur..._

_Il s'est également crée une adresse MSN, et à ce que Clint m'a dit, il avait quelques 'difficultés' à s'exprimer à l'aide du clavier._

**Bruce dit :**

Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Tony m'avait en effet parlé de son idée de créer une adresse à Steve...

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Alors c'est Tony qui est derrière tout cela?_

_J'aurai du m'en douter, je suis sure qu'il fait tout pour tourner Rogers en bourrique..._

**Bruce dit :**

Oui, il ne semble pas s'en lasser...

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Je le plains sincèrement, non seulement il se retrouve dans une époque qui lui est étrangère, mais en plus il devient le nouveau sujet d'étude de Stark..._

**Bruce dit :**

Beaucoup de personnes sont les sujets d'étude de Tony, de toute façon... Et puis, Steve finira par s'y habituer, j'en suis certain.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Je l'espère pour lui..._

_Bien, merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, je dois maintenant aller faire mon rapport au colonel Fury._

_Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez de nouvelles de Loki._

**Bruce dit :**

Bien sûr, je le ferai. Portez vous bien, Agent Romanoff.

**The_Black_Widow dit :**

_Merci, bonne journée._

_Et méfiez-vous de Tony__._

**Bruce dit :**

Ne vous en faites pas, je l'ai à l'œil.

* * *

**Et voilà. =)**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, vous avez le choix: _Tony VS Steve_ ou _Tony VS Bruce_?* A vous de décider! ;)**

**Vous avez jusqu'à jeudi prochain pour voter, et à partir de maintenant, il en sera toujours ainsi; nous vous proposerons toujours deux couples dont un personnages sera imposé. Nous espérons que vous appréciez l'idée =)**

**Et puisque nous sommes siii gentilles, on mérite bien une petite review, hein?**  
**S'il vous plait? *regard de Loki malheureux***

_* Attention, ce ne sont pas des couples! Vu les divergences de gouts des lecteurs, ma collègue (Hu-hu-hu, ça fait tres professionnel dit comme ça) et moi-même avons décidé de ne pas en mettre...Pour le moment. ;)_


	4. Steve VS Bruce?

**Salutations! :D  
**

**Voici le chapitre suivant, où nous espérons avoir fait plaisrs au fan de ce couple en jouant un peu le coté taquin de Tony ...(on a même inclus quelques (tres) léger sous-entendu Bruce / Tony, on est gentilles hein? 8D)  
**

**Je re-précise quand même que pour le moment, aucun couple ne prévu.  
**

**M'enfin, les sous-entendus ne sont pas interdits... ;)  
**

**Auteurs:**_ Syi-55_** et **_Melancholic Wolf_

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à MARVEL et MSN ...est à MSN.****  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Type: Humour/ Général**

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**_****__ Steve Versus...Bruce?_  


_Bruce est hors ligne. Les messages que vous lui envoyez lui seront remis à sa prochaine connexion._

**Captain_America dit :**

Bonjour Bruce, je sais que vous n'ets pas là, mais j'aimerai juste vous d"emander comment fonctionne un grille-pain. J'ai essayé de comprendre, mais , comment diore, le pain brûle à chaque fois...

C'est pareil pour la machine à laver...J'ai esayé mais je n'y arrive pas, j'au déjà gaspiller trois de mes t-shirts...

Ah, mais vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, Star k n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des appareils électroniques pour me narguer.

Et bien sûr, sans mode d'emploi.0

Et je me suis assomé à cause d'un tapis de course.

**Bruce dit :**

Ha ha ! Oh mon dieu, mes côtes !

Je savais que c'était une brillante idée de l'envoyer, celui là !

Laissez-moi reprendre mon souffle...

**Captain_America dit :**

Bruce?

**Bruce dit :**

Eh non.

**Captain_America dit :**

Stark?!

**Bruce dit :**

Le seul et l'unique !

Bruce s'était connecté pour chercher des informations sur internet, et a laissé l'ordinateur comme ça. C'est pas de ma faute si le bruit de vos incessants messages que vous lui envoyiez m'a attiré...

**Captain_America dit :**

Vous violez son intimité!

Bruce dit :

... Je vous en prie, ne dites pas d'insanité pareille ! Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérange pas.

**Captain_America dit :**

Ca vous n'en savez rien! Et puis ce n'ets pas a vous que je voulais parler!

**Bruce dit :**

Je m'en doute, mais vous devriez faire avec ce que vous avez... Et puis, ma présence n'est-elle pas plus divertissante ?

D'ailleurs, quelques changements s'imposent...

**Captain_America dit :**

Votre présence est exaspéranet...

Vous devriez le savoir maintenant.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Exaspérant ? (J'imagine que c'était ce que vous vouliez dire...) Je me trouve plutôt... Comment dire... Adorablement irrésistible ?

**Captain_America dit :**

...Vos chevilles, ça va?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Ah, c'est mieux ainsi ! Parler sous le pseudo de Bruce me donnait l'impression d'un calme qui ne me convenait pas...

Oh, oui, elles vont bien, merci.

**Captain_America dit :**

Vous êtes désespérant...Que dira le Dr Banner qand il récupérera son ordinateur?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Le Dr Banner ? Rien du tout ! Il me pardonne tout ! Et puis, je suis quand même celui qui l'héberge et lui fournit les meilleurs labos de New York...

Vous êtes sûrement le seul à ne pas vouloir admettre qu'il est impossible de m'en vouloir indéfiniment, pour quoique ce soit.

**Captain_America dit :**

...Vous êtes un manipulateur. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je vous en voulais.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Oh, vraiment ? Ha ha ! Je savais bien que vous cachiez votre admiration sans borne pour moi !

**Captain_America dit :**

...Vious êtes insupportable, je m'en vais.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Mais non, restez ! Promis, je ne le dirai pas aux autres !

**Captain_America dit :**

Vous ne leur diraez pas quoi? Que je vous voue une soi-disant admiration sans bone?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Allons, pas la peine de le nier, il n'y a que vous et moi ici, personne ne le saura.

**Captain_America dit :**

Je ne vous admire pas!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Bon, très bien, je ne peux pas vous forcer à me dire la vérité. Sinon, je suis heureux de voir que les cadeaux que je vous envoie vous font plaisir

**Captain_America dit :**

Ce qui me ferait palsir ce que vous m'envoyiez le mode d'emploi qui va avec...

The Amazing Iron Man dit :

Oh désolé, je les égare à chaque fois...

**Captain_America dit :**

Menteur.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Aouch. Vous me blessez.

**Captain_America dit :**

Mais bien sur...

Bon, puisque je n'ai d'auyre choix que de vous le demander à vous, dites-moi colmment va le Dr Banner, pas d'incident?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Malheureusement non, on s'ennuierait presque...

Quoique... J'ai eu droit à un étonnant divertissement, dernièrement !

**Captain_America dit :**

Je crains le pire ... :)

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Un smiley ? Vous venez d'utiliser un smiley ? Mon Dieu, notre petit Steve devient grand...

**Captain_America dit :**

Je me passerai de vos comentaires! Dites-moi quel était ce divertissement, au lieu de vous moquez de moi...

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Je vous donne un indice, il porte des cornes.

**Captain_America dit :**

Loki?

Ne me dites pas qu'il ets revenu...

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Eh si. Sur MSN, plus précisément...

**Captain_America dit :**

Il y a un Internet sur Asgard?

The Amazing Iron Man dit :

... C'est une bonne question. Je n'en sais rien, je n'y suis jamais allé. Mais cela m'étonnerait fort...

**Captain_America dit :**

Vous ne lui avez pas demandé?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

**Captain_America dit :**

Vous n'avez pas eu le temps où vous vous êtes laissé distraire?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Oh, tout le monde n'a pas le même instinct professionnel, et obsessionnel soit dit en passant, que vous.

**Captain_America dit :**

C'ets bien ce que je pensais, vous vous êtes laissé menez par le bout du nez...Et par Loki en plus!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Mais non ! Je me suis amusé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Captain_America dit :**

Tout ce qui compte? Tony, nous sommes les AVENGERS! Il est de notre devoir de protéger la population de toute menace, et Loki est l'une d'enter elles! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ce qu'il s'ets passé lorsqu'il est venu sur Terre? Vous ne pouvaez pas avoir oublié ça, vous avez failli mourir! Et maintenat que Loki revient, sans qu'on sache comment et pourquoi, vous ne songez qu'à vous amuser!

Je ne vous poserais qu'une question Tony, êtzes-vous complètement inconscient?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Ouh là, ouh là, on se calme ! Il n'a encore rien fait, il est toujours temps d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'il veut. Et s'il revient, nous lui botterons à nouveau les fesses. C'est d'ailleurs très aimable de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais il ne s'est rien passé de si grave que ça voyons... Nous avons tous très bien géré !

**Captain_America dit :**

Laissez tomber, c'ets impossible de discuter avec vous...

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Ne soyez pas si froid !

Voulez-vous l'adresse de Loki ? Ainsi, vous pourrez peut-être découvrir vous même ce qu'il mijote...

**Captain_America dit :**

Si vous étiez plus sérieux aussi...

Oui, passez-la-moi s'il vous plait.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Le sérieux, c'est pour les vieux ! Oh, mais je vois... c'est pour ça que vous l'êtes tant !

Parfait, c'est réglé alors ! La voici : The-God-Of-Mischief live .com

**Captain_America dit :**

...Vous n'arrêterez jamais de vous moquer de moi, pas vrai?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour, Steve ?

**Captain_America dit :**

Expliquez-moi le fonctionnement des trois derniers objets que vous m'avez envoyé et j'ay réfléchirai.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Hmm... Laissez-moi y réfléchir. D'ailleurs, quels étaient les trois derniers objets que je vous avais envoyés ? C'est que ça va finir par me revenir cher, tout ce que je vous offre... !

**Captain_America dit :**

Tony, vous êtes milliardaire.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Ben ça ne change rien aux prix de tous ces objets pour autant !

**Captain_America dit :**

Les trois derniers objets que vous m'avez envoyez étaient un 'MP3' un 'Nintendo DS' et un ' Vibromasseur'.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

... Oh. Oui. C'est vrai. Je me souviens, maintenant.

J'étais particulièrement de bonne humeur, ce jour là.

**Captain_America dit :**

Alors?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Eh bien... Il n'y vois aucun problème, je vous expliquerai le fonctionnement d'un MP3 et d'une Nintendo DS. Ça sera très amusant, j'en suis certain !

En revanche... Pour le troisième, ce serait encore mieux que vous essayiez tout seul de découvrir comment ça fonctionne. Ou à la rigueur, demandez à Bruce la prochaine fois que vous le voyez ! Il se fera une joie de vous expliquer, c'est évident...

**Captain_America dit :**

Pouqruoi ai-je l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Moi ? Mais non, voyons !

Et puis, le temps que vous sachiez utiliser les deux premiers, on n'y est pas encore...

**Captain_America dit :**

Vous mentez mal, Tony.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Dites-donc, vous semblez vous être habitué au "Tony", mon cher Steve. Il était temps !

**Captain_America dit :**

...

Ce nétait pas volontaire.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

C'était plus fort que vous, pas vrai ? Je sais, tout le monde voudrait être plus intime avec moi.

**Captain_America dit :**

Vous me désespérez.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Je suis sûr qu'au fond de vous, vous m'appréciez.

**Captain_America dit :**

...Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, Stark.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Oh, vous êtes repassé au "Stark" ! :( Mais vous m'appréciez ! C'est bon à savoir.

**Captain_America dit :**

Envoyez-moi les modes d'emploi, qu'on en finisse.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Je ne les ai plus, je vous l'ai dit ! J'étais sincère, là !

**Captain_America dit :**

Bon, alors dites-moi au moins à quoi ça sert.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Le Mp3, c'est pour la musique. La Nintendo, c'est une console de jeux vidéo. Ça sert à s'amuser. Comme le troisième objet, d'ailleurs.

**Captain_America dit :**

Je vois...Mais comment met-on de la musqiue dans le Mp3?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Avec un ordinateur ! Vous savez vous en servir de ça, à présent ! Au fait, merci qui ?

**Captain_America dit :**

Je vous demande pardon?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

C'est quand même en partie grâce à moi, que vous vous servez d'un ordinateur ! Bon, et de Bruce, aussi, mais de moi, surtout !

**Captain_America dit :**

Plutôt de Clint vous voulez dire!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Ah bon, il vous a aidé aussi, lui ? Eh bien ! Tout le monde a du s'y mettre, on dirait !

**Captain_America dit :**

Non, juste lui et Bruce.

Vous, vous n'avez fait que vous moquer de moi!

Ah, et me crer une adresse aussi.

Mais ça, Bruce aurait pu le faire.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait quand même !

**Captain_America dit :**

Oui, pour pouvoir vous moquer de moi.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Vous avez un bien piètre opinion de moi, Steve ! D'ailleurs, avec l'Agent Barton aussi, vous êtes passé au prénom, à ce que je vois !

**Captain_America dit :**

Et alors, vous êtes jalux Stark? :)

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Pas du tout, ce n'était qu'une simple constatation. Pourquoi, vous aimeriez que je le sois ? :)

**Captain_America dit :**

Avouez-le, c'est vous qui m'admirez! Vous cherchez sans cesse à attirer mon attention, cette conversation et tout ecs objets que vous m'envoyez en sont la preuve!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Pas du tout, je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer d'attirer l'attention des gens, mon charisme fait déjà tout le travail pour ça. Non, je vous l'ai dit, ça m'amuse c'est tout.

**Captain_America dit :**

Mais bien sur...

Il ne serta rien de nier, Stark, j'ai vu clair dans votre jeu!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Si ça peut vous faire plaisir de penser ça, dans ce cas... Je comprends, à votre place, j'aimerais aussi croire que le grand Tony Stark cherche à attirer mon attention...

**Captain_America dit :**

Ne me faites pas rire Stark! :)

Je vais d'ailleurs devoir vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Le devoir ? Encore une grand-mère qui voudrait récupérer son chat coincé dans un arbre ?

Bruce m'a raconté cet épisode.

Très amusant !

**Captain_America dit :**

C'était ma voisine, et je ne vois pas où est le problème!

Cette dame et son chat sont très gentils.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

J'imagine, j'imagine ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse aller rendre service à toutes ces petites vieilles de votre quartier...

**Captain_America dit :**

C'est ça... Au revoir Stark.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Au revoir, Steve :)

**Captain_America dit :**

...

En dépit de tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne soirée. Et à Bruce aussi.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

Je lui dirai, c'est très aimable de votre part ! (l)

* * *

**Et voici! ^^**

**Prochain chapitre, _Clint/Loki_ ou _Clint/Natasha?_ Les paris sont ouverts! ;)**

**Sinon, je serai absente les deux semaines à venir, c'est pourquoi à mon retour, vous aurez droit à vos deux chapitres manquants. Néanmoins, il n'y a pas de votes pour le 6ieme, parce que nous suivons quand même un certain ordre. ^^**

**Sinon, à partir de maintenant, vous aurez droit à un chapitre bonus toutes les 20 reviews, avec choix du duo ( Attention, dans ceux déjà faits! ) et possibilité de proposer un thème...Les chapitre bonus sont des 'cadeaux' (autant pour nous que pour vous, je pense ^^), ils ne feront donc pas avancer l'histoire.  
**

.**  
**

**Donc, Review? ;)**


	5. Clint VS Loki

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, le prochain viendra bientôt. ;)  
**

**( Ah, et sinon, vive les sous-entendus! )  
**

**Auteurs: _Syi-55_ et_ Melancholic-Wolf_**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à MARVEL et MSN ...est à MSN.**

** Rating: K**

**Type: Humour/ Général**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Loki Versus Clint**

**.**

**.**

**Hawkeye dit :**

Tiens donc; Loki. Ainsi, Natasha avait raison.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas mon cher archer?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je ne suis pas votre archer.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Pas jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Comptez-là dessus, oui. Vous vous êtes donc créé une adresse e-mail. N'êtes-vous pas censé être en prison ?

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Pourquoi cette question, vous comptez/ voulez me rendre visite?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Vous aimeriez bien. Non, mais je m'étonne qu'ils vous laissent utiliser un... D'ailleurs, il y a des ordinateurs sur Asgard ? Première nouvelle, non ?

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Pourquoi me poser la question à moi, alors que vous avez ce très cher Thor sous la main en quasi-permanence?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Votre frère vient surtout à la Tour Stark. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de le voir souvent...

Et puis, il est plus simple d'interroger la source des problèmes directement.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Vous me blessez, Clint. Apres tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble...Vous étiez l'un de mes meilleurs éléments._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Vous m'avez contrôlé, utilisé. Je n'étais en rien l'un de vos éléments. Uniquement un de vos jouets.

Ne me faites pas croire que mon opinion vous importe.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Oh, mais bien-sur que si...Car contrairement à ce que vous vous obstinez à croire, le Tesseract ne vous obligeais à rien, ni à m'obéir, ni à tuer. Tout ce que vous avez fait, vous l'avez fait de votre plein gré..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

De mon plein gré. Bien sûr. Si cela peut vous faire plaisir de penser ça.

Toujours est-il que vous êtes en train de mijoter quelque chose, je le sais. Et je découvrirai quoi.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_La seule chose qui ait été changée en vous sont vos objectifs, vos opinions profondes. Mais votre façon d'y parvenir, vos valeurs, vos souvenirs, tout cela est resté intact, fidèle à vous-même._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Si vous avez changé mes opinions avec le Tesseract, alors je n'ai en rien agi de mon plein gré.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Vous auriez pu lutter._

_Hawkeye dit :_

Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez défait de votre emprise, c'est moi.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Ou plutôt le coup sur la tête que vous a porté cette chère "Tasha", comme vous aimez à l'appeler..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Votre pouvoir n'était pas très puissant, dans ce cas, si un seul coup a suffit à tout arrêter. De plus, Natasha est ma partenaire. Son aide fait partie de ma propre façon de me battre.

De toute manière, Loki, vos belles paroles ne vous seront d'aucune utilité sur moi. Dites ce que vous voulez, cela ne changera rien.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Pourquoi ces dures paroles mon cher Clint, que craignez-vous de moi?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je ne vous crains pas.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_En êtes-vous sûr?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Revenez sur Terre, et je vous montrerai à quel point j'en suis sûr.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Ce serait avec joie, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour cela actuellement...Soyez pourtant rassuré, c'est prévu._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Vous êtes emprisonné.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Qui vous dit que je le suis encore?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je crois que Thor nous aurait informés, si ce n'était pas le cas.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Je vous en prie, Thor est d'une telle stupidité que je pourrais remplacer tout Asgard par une vaste illusion qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Imaginons que vous vous soyez vraiment libéré. Pourquoi me le dire ?

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Pourquoi pas? _

_Vous n'avez de toute façon aucun moyen de me localiser._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Mais je peux prévenir les autres Avengers pour que nous vous arrêtions. Encore.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Et comment feriez-vous cela, tenant compte du fait que vous ne savez même pas si ce que je vous dit est vrai, ni , si cela l'était, le lieu dans lequel je réside, sans parler de mes projets futurs, qui, si cela s'avère, ne vous concernent même pas?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je n'y perds rien à tout simplement mettre en garde les Avengers, votre frère le premier. Je suis sûr qu'il ne refuserait pas de retourner sur Asgard pour vous y surveiller constamment.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Vous vous priveriez de votre meilleur élément sur les simples dires d'un prisonnier, qui plus est réputé pour être un excellent menteur, laissant ainsi Midgard à la merci d'ennemis plus forts encore que les Chitauris ne l'étaient?_

_Vous devez réellement me craindre..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Ce n'est pas de la crainte. Je préfère tout simplement éviter d'avoir à annuler une mission du Shield pour venir une fois de plus stopper vos plans. Qui me semblent bien désespérés d'ailleurs.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Comment pourriez-vous en juger, vous ne savez-même pas de quelle nature ils sont..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Oh, je suis fatigué de jouer à ces petits jeux de devinettes. Qu'importe leur nature, nous vous arrêterons à chaque fois.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, pour quelqu'un qui a été le premier à rejoindre mes rangs..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je n'ai pas rejoins vos rangs. Vous m'y avez entrainé. Cela n'arrivera plus, soyez-en certain.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Dommage._

_En plus d'être un bon élément, vous étiez de plutôt agréable compagnie..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

...

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez oublié nos longues conversations, c'est moi le Menteur ici._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse parler de "conversation" lorsqu'une des deux personnes est sous le contrôle de l'autre.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Vous n'étiez pas sous mon contrôle mais sous celui du Tesseract, nuance. De plus, j'étais absolument incapable de prévoir vos réponses, ni même d'exercer une quelconque influence sur celles-ci._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Toujours est-il que je n'étais pas maître de moi-même, ce n'était pas de vraies conversations.

D'ailleurs, vous devez vraiment vous ennuyer, tout seul à Asgard, pour vous créer une adresse MSN, quelque soit la manière dont vous ayez accès à internet.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas orchestré tout cela afin d'entrer en contact avec vous et les autres défenseurs midgradiens?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Nous vous manquons tant que cela ? Si c'est le cas, on peut s'arranger pour envoyer Hulk vous tenir compagnie.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Sans façon, merci, je ne voudrais pas priver le cirque de Fury de sa bête de foire préférée._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Et c'est nous qui avons peur de vous, pas vrai ?

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur. Simplement, je m'en voudrais d'empêcher Stark de jouer avec son cobaye favori..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Bien évidemment...

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_On ne retire pas ses affaires à un futur mourant..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Parce que vous comptez vous en prendre à Tony, peut-être ?

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Le saviez-vous? Sans son ampoule bleue, l' Iron Man mourrait rapidement..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je le savais. Et pensez-vous vraiment que je vais y croire ? Que vous me révéleriez ainsi votre futur plan ?

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Ce n'est pas mon plan, mais cela ne veux pas dire que ce n'est pas celui d'un autre..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Et pourquoi nous dévoileriez-vous le plan d'un de vos collègues de la ligue des supers-méchants ?

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Déjà, je travaille seul - où avec des personnes ayant assez de ..."cœur" pou me comprendre- ensuite, je ne supporte pas qu'on interfère dans mes projets, et il se trouve qu'au terme de l'un d'eux, les "Avengers" seront à genoux devant moi, contemplant enfin ma véritable puissance...Je m'en voudrais que l'un d'entre vous manque ce spectacle._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je ne relèverai pas votre allusion à propos des "personnes de cœur".

Et dans le cas où j'admettrais que ce que vous dites est vrai, qui serait donc celui qui voudrait s'en prendre à l'Iron Man ?

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Je viens déjà de vous révéler une information précieuse, vous ne voulez pas en plus que je vous donne la date et l'heure? A moins, bien sur, que vous me garantissiez quelque chose en échange..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Non. Ca ira. Pas besoin de vous pour nous défendre, de toute manière.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Comme vous voudrez..._

_A ce propos, dites-moi, comment se porte Mlle Romanoff?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Et bien, après tout ce que vous m'avez raconté à son sujet, j'ai un peu l'impression de la connaitre..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Amusant.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_C'est étrange, j'ai comme l'impression de vous savoir ...agacé._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Vous m'agacez constamment. Et c'est un faible mot.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Vous aurais-je froissé, mon très cher archer?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Et je ne suis pas votre archer.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Pas jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Vous vous répétez.

Mais revenez donc sur Terre. Natasha et moi nous ferons le plaisir de vous recevoir comme il se doit.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_J'en prends bonne note._

_Maintenant, ne m'en voulez pas, mais je vais devoir vous laisser._

_Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous, Clint..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

... Ne croyez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous pour autant, Loki.

*** The God Of the Mischief* dit :**

_Oh, mais j'y compte bien..._

* * *

**Voilà!  
**

**Je vous rappelle aussi que vous pouvez dés maintenant proposer un duo ( à condition qu'il soit déjà paru dans les chapitres précédents) et un thème pour le chapitre Bonus ( qui n'aura aucun impacte sur l'avancé de l'histoire étant donné que c'est un bonus ^^).**

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera un duo imposé...Je ne vous en dit pas plus, sinon que les deux protagoniste ne sont pas tres doués avec la technologie ;p  
**

**Review? :3**_  
_


	6. Thor VS l'Horttaugrahf

**Bonsoir et désolée, vraiment,désolée pour le retard!****  
**

**À cause de nos vacances et sorties respectives, il a été difficiles pour toutes les deux de trouver un bon timing...Pardon! Mais voilà, maintenant nous reprenons un rythme (plus ou moins) régulier et espérons que ça vous plaît toujours autant! =)  
**

_**AVANT TOUTES CHOSES, ma collègue de co-écriture et moi-même nous excusons auprès de tous les amoureux de la langue**_** française.**

**Bonne chance à ceux-là! Nous, on adore le français, et on en a bavé! 8D  
**

.**  
**

**Auteurs: _Syi-55_ et_ Melancholic-Wolf_**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à MARVEL et MSN ...est à MSN.**

** Rating: K**

**Type: Humour/ Général**

**Dédicacé à ma petite sœur, qui écrit aussi bien que Thor! 8D  
**

.**  
**

**Ah et, surtout: VOYEZ LE FOND AVANT LA FORME.**

**Thor écrit comme un pied boiteux, mais essayez de passer au-delà. :)**

**Bonne lecture! :3****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Thor Versus l'Horttaugrahf  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Captain dit :**

Oh, Bruce ! VOus êtes là !

Il faut que je vous p arle, la situation est... grave. Enfin, c'est une bonne nouvelle mais...

Quelqu'un est venu me voir, aujourd'hiu, à ma salle d'entrainement. Phil Coulson.

Vous rendez vous compte, Bruce ? Nick nous a menti. Phil était dans un état critique, et Nick a chois i de nous dire qu'il était mort. pour nous "souder".

Il aurait du nous dire la verite !

Bien s^pur, je suis soulagé et heureux que Phil soit en vie mais... Nous mentir sur un tel sujet...

Bruce ?

Vous êtes là ?

Bruce, je viens de vous dire que Phil estvenu me voir, pour me dire qu'il sortait à peine de l'hopital ! Cela ne vous provoque-t-il pas une réaction ?

**Bruce dit :**

ami rodjers!

kontan de vou voar!

**Captain dit :**

Heu... Bruce ?

**Bruce dit :**

thor!

lami bruce ai okupè

**Captain dit :**

Que... Thor ? Mais... que faites vous ici ?

... Je... je vois...

Heu... Thor, est-ce-que que vous allez bie n?

**Bruce dit :**

jeu sui en mision diplomatyk

mouin depui ke gai lu se ke vou vené dekrir!

**Captain dit :**

Ah. mais... comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois que je veux parler à Bruce, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui me réponde ?!

**Bruce dit :**

jeu lignor

**Captain dit :**

Mon dieu... Thor, avez vous pensé à demander des cours d'écritire au docteur Banner ?

**Bruce dit :**

pourkoi

**Captain dit** :

... pour rien. Oubliez ça.

**Bruce dit :**

vou ekrivé bizarman a se propo

**Captain dit :**

Moi ? Mais non, je... Thor, la langue des terriens comporte ce que l'on appelle l'ortograph e...

Et bien, au moins, vous etes également au courant, pour Coulson.

**Bruce dit :**

oui!

il ai donk viven!

**Captain dit :**

Oui, Phil COulson est donc vivant.

**Bruce dit :**

koman vatil

**Captain dit :**

Il va bien, du moin j'ai eu cette impression.

**Bruce dit :**

ten mieu dan se ka

**Captain dit :**

Heu... Oui, tant mieux. D'ailleurs, Thor... j'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importance à vous demander.

**Bruce dit :**

je sui tou disposè a vou repondr mais jai dabor moi ausi un kestion a vou posé

**Captain dit :**

Heu... Très bien, commencez-donc, qu'y a-t-il ?

**Bruce dit :**

koman marketon linterogasion

**Captain dit :**

Le point d'interrogation, c'est ça que vous voulez dire ? Eh bien... Appuyez sur la touche "Shift Lock" puis sur celle de la virgule.

**Bruce dit :**

insi?

**Captain dit :**

Oui... Ainsi...

**Bruce dit :**

parfé! a votr tour.

**Captain dit :**

... Qui aurait cru que je pourrais don er des conseils informatiques à quelqu'un...

Oui, voilà. Rassurez moi, votre frère était-il toujours emprisonné, lorsque vous avez quitté votre monde ?

**Bruce dit :**

biain sur! pourkoi set question?

**Captain dit :**

Tony m'a appri récemment qu'il lui avait parlé. Sur internet.

**Bruce dit :**

internet?

**Captain dit :**

... Oui, ce que vous etes en tra in d'utiliser à l'instant.

**Bruce dit :**

a! je kroyai ke sela se nomai msn!

**Captain dit :**

... oui, et comme Bruce me l'a expliqué, MSN fonctionne grace à internet.

Mais là n'est pas la quesrtion. Tony a parlé avec votre frère Loki !

**Bruce dit :**

mon frère a de gren pouvoar.

**Captain dit :**

Merci, nous l'avions remarqué. Et j'imagine que voys ignorez comment il a pu avoir accès aux nouvelles technologies humaines.

**Bruce dit :**

il peu projetè son espri tré louain kan il le veu et je kroa ke mon per a souzestimè sa magie.

il a mi en plas un barier pour bloké sa magie mais je pens kel né pa assé puisent.

**Captain dit :**

je crois comprendre... Loki aurait donc pu projrter son esprit afin d'utiliser, depuis sa cellule, nos technologoes ?

Ne devriez-vous pas en informer votre père ?

**Bruce dit :**

pour etr onnet je ne sais pa si il peu fair sa, se né kun ipotez, mais dé mon retour j an informeré mon père.

**Captain dit :**

Très bien. Le plus tot sera le mieux, tout de même... On ne sait jamais, avec Loki...

**Bruce dit :**

oui...mais il né pa si mauvai kil le laise kroar. j ai lespoar de pouvoar le fair revenir a de meyeur sentimen.

**Captain dit :**

J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites...

Mais, dites moi Thor... Est-il normal que vous mettiez tant de temps à me répondre ? A chaque foid ?

**Bruce dit :**

je fais au plu vit ami rodjers mais lé touch de se klavié son ausi petit kel son nombreuz.

**Captain dit :**

Je vois... Heu, Thor, si je peux me permettre, tout d'abord, mon nom s'écrit Rogers.

Ensuite, la plupart du temps, le son "k", s'écrit avec un c.

**Bruce dit :**

biain ! j en pran bon not ami rogers!

**Captain dit :**

Parfait. Vous apprendre tout es les règles d'ortographe risque d'etre un peu long, mais rien ne m'empeche de donner des conseils... :)

**Bruce dit :**

je vou sui reconaisen de votr interè!

**Captain dit :**

Avec plaisir. et siinon, comment se passe votre séjour à la tour Stark ?

**Bruce dit :**

biain, mai je ne compren riain au discusion entr lé ami banner et stark.

il sentend a merveil daileur. sontil dé aintim?

**Captain dit :**

Heu... Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais... Non, enfin... Ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

Je ne sais pas.

Et ne vous en faites pas, quand ils parlent science, ils sont les seuls à se comprendre.

**Bruce dit :**

je vois.

sé pareil ce can mon frère me parlai de sa magie, autre foi...

**Captain dit :**

oh... Oui, je... je vois. Avec Buck, c'était plus facile... On se comprenait...

**Bruce dit :**

ki ess?

**Captain dit :**

Mon... Mon ancien partenaire, pendant la guerre. Et mon meilleur ami.

**Bruce dit :**

il es tombé au comba ness pas?

**Captain dit :**

Oui... J'ai... J'ai essayé de le sauver. Mais j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas pu le protéger...

**Bruce dit :**

étai t'il un bon guerrié? étai t'il just et courageu?

**Captain dit :**

Oui, il l'était. Plus que beaucoup d'entre nous...

**Bruce dit :**

Alor rasuré vous. il est au walhalla et il y es eureu.

**Captain dit :**

... Merci, Thor.

**Bruce dit :**

je sais c'il es difisil de perdr un compagnion.

maleureusemen chacun a son eur mai s'il es bon, walhalla lui ouvr sé port et comense alor un nouvel vie de joie et de paix.

**Captain dit :**

Je l'espère, Thor...

Et heu... sinon, cette mission diplomatique, en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

**Bruce dit :**

je dois alé voir le colonel furi afain de commencè a negosié un traitè antr asgard et midgard.

**Captain dit :**

Un traité ? De quel gen re ?

**Bruce dit :**

un traité ci prometrai la solidarité et confianse entr no deu royaum.

**Captain dit :**

Oh ! C'est en effet une belle idée. :)

Et je vois que vous commencez déjà à vous améliorer à l'écrit. Mais en revanche, puisqu'il s'agit d'un mot que vous devrez peut-être écrire dans le traité... Confianse, s'écrit "Confiance", Thor.

**Bruce dit :**

je ne compren pas. vous m'avé di que c servais de k.

**Captain dit :**

Heu... Oui. Mais pas toujours. Cela dépend de la lettre qui suit.

**Bruce dit :**

le midgardien es bien complecs.

**Captain dit :**

Je vous l'accorde.

**Bruce dit :**

Mais vous vené encor d'utilisè c pour le son k !

**Captain dit :**

... Comme je l'ai dit, cela dépend des fois.

**Bruce dit :**

...j'abandon.

votr lang est ausi complecs que le son lé fam...

**Captain dit :**

Ah la la, Thor vous me surprendrez toujours...

**Bruce dit :**

ess une mauvaiz choz?

**Captain dit :**

Non, non, ne vous en faites pas. :)

**Bruce dit :**

parfait.

pardoné moi je doi vous laissè. il est l'eur pour moi d'alé discutè du traité.

**Captain dit :**

D'accord !

**Bruce dit :**

j'esper vous revoir biento!

**Captain dit :**

Moi également ! :)

**Bruce dit :**

que la chans vous souris, ami rogers!

**Captain dit :**

Heu... A vous aussi.

* * *

**Voila!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, nous on a bien aimé l'écrire, même si c'était (très! T_T) difficile pour moi d'écrire comme un kikoo...**

**Sinon, nous espérons aussi que les moments un peu plus "touchants" ne vous ont pas été gâchés à cause de cela. Si c'est le cas, désolées, mais n ne pouvait pas faire autrement en restant crédible!**

**PROCHAIN DUO: Natasha/Clint ou Bruce/Tony ?  
**

**A bientôt et vive les Reviews! =D  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**P.S.: Deux chapitres Bonus dès 40 reviews. Vous pouvez toujours proposer vos idées pour le thème et le duo! :D  
**

**(Et non, le thème "Romance" n'est pas accepté!:p )  
**


	7. Flirt VS Science

**Bonne lecture et vive la science ! o/ X)**

**Auteurs: _Syi-55_ et_ Melancholic-Wolf_**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à MARVEL et MSN ...est à MSN.**

**Rating: K**

**Type: Humour/ Général**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Flirt Versus Science**

.

.**  
**

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Bruce, à l'aide.

**Bruce dit :**

Bonsoir Tony.

Comment vas-tu?

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'inquiètes à mon appel à l'aide, dis donc !

**Bruce dit :**

Disons simplement que je commence à te connaitre. :)

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Ouais... Bon. Mais cette chère Pepper est plus déchainée que jamais !

Je n'en peux plus, elle enchaine réunions, interviews, congrès, meetings... Je suis sûre qu'elle ne pense même pas à quel point cela peut être épuisant pour moi !

**Bruce dit :**

Je croyais que tu adorais parler de tes dernières inventions?

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Oh, oui, bien sûr. Mais elle ne me laisse pas une seule seconde de repos, ni d'amusement !

**Bruce dit :**

Mon pauvre...

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ?

Enfin bon. Et sinon, comment ça se passe à la tour ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, sans moi ?

**Bruce dit :**

Disons que c'est...Calme. Peut-être un peu trop, même.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Vraiment ? Si j'avais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour !

Tu vois, je savais que ma présence te deviendrait indispensable !

**Bruce dit :**

Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais j'avoue que je me réjouis de te montrer mon nouveau projet.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Ton nouveau projet ? Quoi donc ?

Et tu as alors déjà réussi à trouver le bon algorithme que nous cherchions à propos de notre formule concernant la quantique des molécules dans le système aréométriques ?

**Bruce dit :**

Je voudrais installer un relai Internet sur le satellite -01147 et un émetteur à rayons Gammas de fréquence 6.2 sur Asgard afin que nous gardions contact avec Thor en toute situations.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Eh, mais c'est une idée géniale ! Digne des miennes !

Mais as-tu pris en compte le changement gravitationnel entre les deux mondes, et donc les émissions radiophoniques, dont la différence - si mes calculs sont justes, ce qui est toujours le cas - est de 3,5 ?

**Bruce dit :**

Et oui pour l'algorithme, il suffisait enfaite de reprendre la formule de Binet et de se baser sur les vecteur de pression que les molécules exerçaient sur l'hypoténuse de la base.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! La formule de Binet ! Trop facile.

**Bruce dit :**

Plus simple que ce que l'on cherchait, finalement.

Évidemment que je les ai pris en compte! Je ne suis pas un débutant, Tony. Mon problème vient des radiations alphas de notre Univers et de celles de celui de Thor - un croisement entre des dégagements gazeux en fusion et des rayons véhiculant des atomes de Bron-Y.01 - qui créent des interférences assez gênantes avec nos émissions radio-radars.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Mais c'est facile, voyons Bruce ! Utilise le théorème de Taylor, et règle l'unité centrale sur des radiations électromagnétiques, afin que les interférences soient bloquées par un champ d'électrons, et que les rayons soient renvoyés directement au satellite grâce au système paramétrique !

**Bruce dit :**

Le théorème de Taylor? Il n'avait pas été révoqué au dernier congrès scientifique?

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Des idiots ! Ca n'a pas de sens ! Si on prend en compte la fusion moléculaire des atomes, dans un espace vidé de son air, et que l'on regarde les radiations dégagées par le changement chimique; on comprend qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de révoquer ce théorème !

**Bruce dit :**

Parfait, dans ce cas j'essaierai ton idée demain à la première heure. Je te tiens au courant.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Super ! Je suis certain que ça va marcher ! :D

Rien ne résiste aux Science Brothers, pas vrai, Brucy ?

**Bruce dit :**

Tony...

Je n'ai rien contre notre nom d'équipe, mais le "Brucy" est-il vraiment indispensable?

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Je ne t'ai jamais appelé ainsi devant les autres, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

**Bruce dit :**

Tu es incorrigible. J'imagine que je dois m'estimer chanceux que tu ne l'aie pas encore fait...

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Promis, je me retiendrai. ;)

Et sinon, ça va avec Jarvis ?

**Bruce dit :**

Merci.

Aucun problème, il est très serviable.

Oh, et il m'a dit que tu m'avais donné accès aux codes de la Tour, c'est vrai?

Je n'ai pas osé vérifier.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Eh bien... Oui, après tout, tu habites là aussi, maintenant. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je t'aurais refusé l'accès à ces codes.

**Bruce dit** **:**

Eh bien...Oui, mais ça reste ta tour avant tout.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Bah ! Je te fais confiance de toute façon, Bruce.

**Bruce dit :**

Merci, Tony.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit** **:**

Merci à toi :)

C'est tellement mieux d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qui ne s'enfuit pas dès le moindre mot un petit peu plus scientifique que la normale... Et puis, ta compagnie n'est pas désagréable du tout ;)

**Bruce dit :**

C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es incorrigible.

Oh mon Dieu, Tony, avec tout ça j'ai failli oublier!

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Oublier quoi ?

**Bruce dit :**

L'agent Barton m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour me dire de te mettre en garde, il semblerait que l'un de nos ennemis compte s'en prendre à toi dans les jours à venir.

Et plus précisément à ton "cœur".

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

L'agent Barton ? Un ennemi ? D'où tire-t-il ça ?

Bah, pas la peine de te tracasser pour ça de toute façon. Celui qui réussira à surprendre Iron Man n'est pas encore né.

**Bruce dit :**

Je sais, mais ça semblait très sérieux, tu ferais mieux de rester sur tes gardes.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Eh, ne relève même pas mon super jeu de mots, dis ! Barton, d'où tire-t-il ça ? Pas mal, hein ?

**Bruce dit :**

...Tony.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Oh, ça va, c'est bon. Promis, Bruce, je serai prudent.

Il n'en a pas dit plus à propos de cet ennemi ?

**Bruce dit :**

Non, par contre, tu ne devineras jamais de qui vient l'information...

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

De qui ?

**Bruce dit :**

Loki.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Tu plaisantes ?

Et tu t'inquiétais pour ça ? Je suis sûr que c'est encore ce Dieu, du Mensonge rappelle-toi, qui a inventé tout ça ! Et depuis quand Barton lui parle-t-il ?

**Bruce dit :**

Tony, Barton ne nous aurait jamais transmis l'information s'il ne la considérait pas comme sérieuse.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Mouais... D'accord, j'en tiendrai compte. Ton inquiétude est touchante (l)

**Bruce dit :**

Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui lui as parlé pour la première fois sur MSN. Et que tu as d'ailleurs été incapable de lui soutirer la moindre information...

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Mais... Vous comptez tous me la ressortir, celle-là ?

**Bruce dit :**

Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que pour une fois que "_The Amazing Iron Man_" fait une erreur, on en profite. :)

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur !

**Bruce dit :**

D'accord, disons que tu as laissé passer une occasion en or, alors.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Mais non ! De toute façon, je lui aurais demandé directement, il aurait inventé un mensonge, ou n'aurait tout simplement pas répondu.

Je lui ai juste économisé le plaisir de savoir que nous étions intrigués par ses agissements.

**Bruce dit :**

Bien sûr, Tony.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Mais si, je t'assure!

Et sinon, je me demandais, depuis mon absence, tu n'as a pas eu de problème avec notre "Big Guy" ?

**Bruce dit :**

Hem, non.

Disons que j'ai réussi à l'éviter.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit** **:**

Je vois. Eh bien c'est génial ! :D

Tu vois, tous mes tests sur ta capacité à le contrôler portent leurs fruits ! Il commence presque à me manquer...

**Bruce dit :**

Je ne suis pas sûr que tes "expériences" aient un lien avec tout ça, mais en effet, c'est une bonne chose. Et, honnêtement Tony, tu es le seul à qui il manque.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Pourtant, il m'a sauvé la vie. _Tu_ m'as sauvé la vie, même une fois le Big Guy dehors, tu te souviens ?

**Bruce dit :**

Oui, je m'en souviens.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Alors tu vois, il n'est pas que négatif ! Même s'il est vrai que tu es beaucoup plus reposant que lui (l)

**Bruce dit :**

Je te remercie du compliment, mais je suis désolé, je ne crois pas pouvoir te le retourner...

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Hé hé ! Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

**Bruce dit :**

On peut dire ça... :)

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Je prends ça pour un oui :)

**Bruce dit :**

Je t'en prie.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Ah ah, j'avais bien deviné ton amour secret pour moi. En même temps, qui ne succomberait pas au charme de l'incroyable Iron Man ?

**Bruce dit :**

L'Agent Romanoff?

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

... Tu marques un point.

Sans compter que maintenant, non seulement elle continue de s'en prendre à moi à la moindre de mes tentatives d'approches, mais en plus, l'agent Barton s'y est mis aussi.

**Bruce dit :**

Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de chercher des photos d'elle en petite tenue...

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Elle n'a qu'à porter un sweat-shirt et un jeans, tout simplement. Je suis certain qu'au fond, elle n'attend que ça, sinon, elle ne s'habillerait pas ainsi!

**Bruce dit :**

Alors arrête simplement de chercher des photos d'elle.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Mouais. N'empêche qu'elle le cherche un peu ! Et puis, c'est amusant de les voir s'énerver, elle et Barton, même si c'est contre moi :3

**Bruce dit :**

Parfois, je me dis que tu es pire qu'un enfant. :)

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

La vie est faite pour s'amuser !

Et au fait, Thor est-il bien parti pour le Shield, sans encombre ?

**Bruce dit :**

Oui, il est parti hier, il m'a demandé de te saluer pour lui. Il te souhaite bonne chance.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Bonne chance ?

En voilà un qui a enfin compris la difficulté et le poids d'être célèbre et aimé de tous !

**Bruce dit :**

Sauf de Barton et de Romanoff.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Merci de me le rappeler si bien.

**Bruce dit** **:**

Je plaisantais, je suis sûr qu'il t'apprécie un minimum...

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Surtout depuis la magnifique panoplie de flèches que je lui ai offertes, oui.

**Bruce dit :**

Quant à l'agent Romanoff...

Je me souviens que lorsque tu es enfin ressorti du vortex des Chitauris après y avoir envoyé le missile nucléaire, elle a eut l'air réellement soulagée.

Tu as offert des flèches à Barton?

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Eh bien... Oui ! Quand je l'ai vu avec toute sa collection de joujoux, j'ai de suite pensé que c'était possible de faire encore mieux.

**Bruce dit :**

Et ?

Que lui as-tu créé?

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Oh, une vingtaine de nouvelles fonctions à rajouter à ses flèches ! Des flèches qui brillent dans le noir, des qui lancent des feux d'artifices, des qui peuvent émettre des sons ou des hologrammes, des qui peuvent libérer de l'eau... Ce genre de petits détails.

Oh non.

Revoilà Pepper qui m'appelle.

**Bruce dit :**

Tu dois y retourner?

**The Incredible Iron Man dit** :

On dirait bien que oui... Je sais bien qu'elle ne peut se passer de moi, mais franchement, je pense que j'ai eu ma dose de journalistes pour le trimestre à venir.

Ou plutôt le mois.

**Bruce dit :**

Très bien, tu reviens dans quelques jours, non?

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Oui !

Impatient de me revoir ?

**Bruce dit :**

Impatient de retrouver mon collègue de laboratoire, oui.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Je le savais ! :D

**Bruce dit :**

Bonne nuit, Tony.

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Bonne nuit, Brucy (l)

**Bruce dit :**

Irrécupérable. :)

**The Incredible Iron Man dit :**

Je sais :)

* * *

**Alors, le prochain duo est imposé, et sera Clint et Natasha ! :)**

**Pour le chapitre Bonus, vous avez le choix entre deux idées :**

**-_Steve et Coulson, où Steve prend des nouvelles de Coulson. Ça permettrait d'introduire Coulson dans les Bonus et donc, plus tard de pouvoir faire des trucs un peu plus marrants :)_**

**_-Tony et Steve, à propos des différences de leurs époques respectives. Idée proposée par __Believe and Hope._**

.**_  
_**

**Votre Attention S.V.P.!  **

**Sachez que ce qui n'est pas choisi ici sera surement utilisé pour le prochain Bonus, donc vous ne perdez rien. :)**

.

.**  
**

**Plus il y a de reviews, plus il y a de chapitres Bonus ! **

**_A vous de jouer ! :3_**


	8. Le Faucon VS l'Araignée

**Auteurs: _Syi-55_ et_ Melancholic-Wolf_**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à MARVEL et MSN ...est à MSN.**

**Rating: K**

**Type: Humour/ Général**

******_ATTENTION, mention de sujets sensibles._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8: Le Faucon Versus l'Araignée_  
**

.

.**_  
_**

**Hawkeye dit :**

Salut 'Tasha !

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Clint! Comment ça se passe, là-bas? Pas trop de dégâts? ;)_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Malheureusement non...Ça en devient plus qu'ennuyeux, franchement ! Je sais que Fury m'envoie souvent sur des missions où il faut surveiller des cibles... Mais si je n'ai jamais le droit de tirer, c'est pas marrant.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Ça ne l'est surement pas pour toi, mais quelque part, ça doit être bon signe..._

_Ou pas, qui sait._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Tu parles. J'suis un archer, un sniper, pas une nounou... Si Fury veut faire surveiller des potentiels ennemis, il pourrait envoyer d'autres agents doués pour la filature, et moi quelque part où je pourrais vraiment servir à quelque chose, et m'défouler, quoi !

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Désolée, mais je crois bien que tu es le meilleur. C'est justement parce qu'il sait ce que tu vaux que Fury t'envoie sur des missions comme celle-là. Crois-moi, je donnerais cher pour être à ta place, plutôt que de m'occuper de jouer la secrétaire de Fury ou l'escorte pour Thor..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Ah ah x) Je te l'accorde, j'arrête de me plaindre, promis. A ce propos, comment ça se passe avec notre Dieu du Marteau ?

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Oh, il a fait quelques allers-retours entre le Q.G. et la tour Stark, puis il est retourné sur Asgard avec Internet en guise de cadeau de départ...Une idée de Banner._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Internet? Eh ben... Le talent du Dr Banner me surprendra toujours... Même si je ne suis pas certain que tout le monde en ai besoin, sur cette fichue planète d'Asgard...

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Clint, je ne crois pas qu'Asgard soit une planète... :)_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Oui, bon... Un monde. C'est pareil. Le jour où t'arrêteras de jouer sur les mots, hein... :)

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu le "plaisir" de tomber sur quelqu'un il y a quelques jours, sur MSN. Quelqu'un dont je me serais bien passé.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Loki..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

T'as vite deviné.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Il t'a abordé?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Mouais...

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Comment ça s'est passé?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je te laisse deviner, pour ce qui est de l'ambiance...

Puis j'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'il mijotait, sans résultat. Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est qu'apparemment, quelqu'un comptait s'en prendre à Stark. J'ai prévenu le Dr Banner, c'est tout c'que je pouvais faire. En estimant que Loki disait la vérité bien sûr...

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Je vois._

_Stark non plus n'a pas été capable de lui soutirer la moindre information, bien que, connaissant Stark, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Tu m'étonnes... Toujours est-il que cette réapparition de Loki ne me dit rien de bon...

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Il n'a rien dit qui puisse être un indice?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Pas vraiment... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a réussi à s'échapper de sa prison.

Peut-être qu'il est capable de projeter son esprit en dehors de ses barreaux, ou d'avoir accès à internet d'une quelconque manière, je ne sais pas... Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il s'est plutôt évadé... Il faudrait contacter Thor dès que possible pour savoir.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Je préviendrai le Dr. Banner, son invention pourrait s'avérer encore plus utile qu'il le pensait..._

_Et, Clint..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Oui, Nat'?

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Tu serais d'accord de m'envoyer l'historique de ta conversation avec Loki? Je voudrais être sur qu'il n'ait laissé filtrer aucun indice._

_Je serai la seule à y avoir accès._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Et bien... Je... Ok, Nat'. Si tu veux. Juste...

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Oui?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Évite juste que quelqu'un d'autre tombe dessus, s'te plait, ok ?

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Je te le promets._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Merci.

Et ne fais pas attention à ce que Loki ait pu dire à propos de quand j'étais... Tu sais, quoi. Il ment comme il respire, je ne t'apprends rien.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais bien que de tout façon, je ne fais confiance à personne... ;)_

**Hawkeye dit :**

J'avais presque oublié ça, tiens... :)

_*Hawkeye vient d'envoyer un fichier à The_Black_Widow_ *_

___*Fichier transmis à The_Black_Widow_ *_

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Merci, je l'effacerai dès que j'aurai terminé._

**Hawkeye dit :**

D'accord, moi, j'te fais confiance de toute manière :)

A ce propos... Je... Je sais que Nick Fury nous a demandé de ne pas faire de recherches sur les autres membres du Shield mais... Disons que j'me suis un peu... Renseigné.

Parmi les agents que j'ai...

Il y en avait un qui avait deux enfants.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Clint arrête tout de suite, tu sais parfaitement que ça ne sert à rien._

_C'est l'œuvre de Loki, pas la tienne._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Mais putain, 'Tasha, sur le nombre quasi inexistant d'agents du Shield qui ont une famille, il a fallu que ça tombe sur l'un d'eux.

Que ce soit l'œuvre de Loki n'y change rien. Fury va devoir trouver une excuse bidon à ces gosses, plutôt que de leur dire que leur père s'est fait tuer par un de ses propres collègues.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Clint, il y a des milliers d'hommes dans le monde, des pères de familles, des maris, des frères, des amis, peut-être tout cela à la fois, et ces hommes meurent, Clint, d'une manière bien plus horrible, bien plus douloureuse que celle de cet agent. Et pourtant, le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner._

_Il y a des soldats, dans les armées du monde entier, dont les balles perdues finissent dans le corps d'un de leurs frères d'armes, des jeunes solitaires qui pètent une case et vont tuer leurs camarades de sang-froid, des mères qui, sous le coup de la folie ou du désespoir, tuent leurs propres enfants, il y a des milliers d'injustices dans ce monde Clint, des centaines de milliards et surement autant dans les autres mondes qui nous entourent, et ni moi, ni toi, ni personne d'autre ne peuvent rien y changer. Même si c'est dur à admettre, les choses passées ne changeront plus, et sont désormais ce qu'elles sont. Te culpabiliser ne servira à rien, ça ne remmènera personne à la vie, ça ne fera que t'enfoncer un peu plus dans les remords. _

_Mais si tu veux racheter ta faute, alors c'est simple; soit le plus juste que tu peux, défend et protège les innocents de ton mieux, soit celui que tu as toujours été._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je sais qu'on a pas toujours eu les mêmes points de vue, à propos de la vie, mais... J'imagine que cette fois ci, t'as raison Natasha...

Merci. C'est juste que je me dis, parfois, que j'aurais peut-être pu réussir à empêcher tout ça d'arriver.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Alors arrête d'y penser._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Ouais...

Enfin bon, heureusement que t'étais derrière moi pour me remettre les idées en place, hein? Comme toujours, finalement...

Et si jamais Loki doit revenir mettre les pieds sur Terre un jour, j'serai là pour l'accueillir de mes flèches avant même qu'il ait le temps de les voir arriver, compte là dessus. Je ferai plus deux fois la même erreur.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai heureuse de lui montrer l'étendue de mes..."talents". ;)_

**Hawkeye dit** :

Eh bien... ça dépend de quels "talents" tu parles, 'Tasha... ;)

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Moi ? Mais rien du tout, voyons, tu me connais !

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Justement. _

**Hawkeye dit :**

J'te dirais bien que c'est pourtant comme ça que tu m'aimes, mais... Je ne sais pas, ça sonnerait un peu trop "Tony Stark".

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Oh pitié, ne deviens pas comme lui, un c'est déjà trop..._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Tu dis ça, mais au final, c'est comme pour Steve, vous vous êtes inquiétés encore plus que Thor ou moi, quand il a failli y rester avec cette bombe nucléaire... :)

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Et alors?_

**Hawkeye dit :**

Et alors ?

Alors, c'est comme tout au début, juste après que je t'ai ramenée au Shield et qu'on ai commencé à faire équipe. Toujours à essayer de faire croire que j't'énervais, que tu t'en foutais de tout le monde.

Tu caches peut-être bien tes sentiments, 'Tasha, personne ne peut te le reprocher. Mais moi, j'ai fini par te connaitre, et je sais que par exemple, Stark, quoique tu en dises, au fond, tu l'apprécies quand même :)

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_...Malheureusement pour lui, ses défauts ont tendance à largement obscurcir ses qualités._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Je te l'accorde. Mais qui sait ? Bosser avec les Avengers pourrait un peu le changer. Un peu. Peut-être.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Ou pas._

_Et sincèrement, je ne comprends pas comment Banner peut le supporter._

**Hawkeye dit :**

Ils se complètent en quelque sorte, je suppose.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_J'imagine...C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. C'en est presqu'effrayant parfois._

_Surtout s'ils parlent de science._

**Hawkeye dit :**

J'ai déjà assisté à plusieurs de ces... Discussions. Ça faisait assez peur ouais...

Mais bon, dis-toi que les autres doivent penser ça quand ils nous voient nous entrainer ou discuter normalement de nos dernières missions... x)

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_...Tu n'as pas tort. (1)  
_

**Hawkeye dit :**

J'ai toujours raison, tu sais bien :)

Oh, attends.

Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de Fury. J'ai l'autorisation, je peux passer à l'attaque, ma cible vient d'être déclarée comme réellement dangereuse, ça y est !

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_Bonne nouvelle, le Faucon va enfin pouvoir prendre son envol... _

**Hawkeye dit :**

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Et j'espère pour toi dans ce cas qu'une nouvelle mission permettra à l'Araignée de sortir de sa toile. ;)

A la prochaine, Nat'.

**The_Black_Widow_ dit :**

_A la prochaine, Clint._

_Je ne te souhaite pas 'bonne chance', je ne pense pas que tu en aies jamais eu besoin... ;)_

* * *

**(1) Par distraction, la première fois, j'avais écrit "Tu n'as pas Thor"...Forcément, il est retourné sur sa planète d'Asgard! 8D  
**

**Prochain Chapitre: **_**Bruce/****Thor**_** ou** _**Tony/Thor ?**_

**Le chapitre Bonus arrive le plus vite possible, merci de votre patience ;)  
**

.**  
**

******Et une petite review pour les gentilles auteurs ? :3**


	9. Divin VS Phénoménal

_**Non, nous ne sommes pas en retard, c'est n'est qu'une illusion! 8D**_

**Salut à tous! **

**Alors voilà, chapitre 9, on se rapproche dangereusement du 10ieme...Pour fêter cela, je ****m'engage à refaire la mise en page de tout les chapitres! Et vous aurez (enfin) droit aux chapitres Bonus promis...;)  
**

**Auteurs: _Syi-55_ et_ Melancholic-Wolf_**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à MARVEL et MSN ...est à MSN.**

**Rating: K**

**Type: Humour/ Général**

* * *

**_Chapitre 9: Divin Versus Phénoménal_  
**

.

.**_  
_**

.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Ca alors!_

_Thor, c'est vous ! Ainsi donc, vous avez réussi à utiliser cette petite bricole de Bruce. Je viens de perdre un pari._

**Thor dit :**

Ami Stark! Je voulai justeuman vous contactez!

Loki c'est echapé!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Ouh là, mes pauvres yeux._

_Quoi ? Comment ça ?!_

**Thor dit :**

Il a citté sa sellule!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce-pas ? N'était-ce pas vous qui disiez que ce serait à Asgard qu'il serait le mieux retenu... ?_

**Thor dit :**

Duran mon sèjour sur Midgard, il a du en profité pour s'echapé!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Quelle bonne nouvelle..._

**Thor dit :**

Je vous présente mes excuse, je croiiai no prison sur mais il a réussi a se dejoué de la vigilanse des soldat de mon paire.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Bah, ne vous en faites pas, les Midgradiens vont finir par s'habituer à rattraper les bêtises des Asgardiens..._

_J'imagine qu'on doit donc s'attendre à le voir débarquer sur Terre dans un futur proche..._

**Thor dit :**

Il i est peut-etre déja, maleureusemen.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Je vois. __Et bien, il va donc falloir que nous contactions le Shield, pour réunir les Avengers..._

_Ah, vraiment, ça fait chier ! Votre frère ne pouvait vraiment pas choisir de meilleur moment pour recommencer ses caprices..._

**Thor dit :**

Il i a un problaime?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Eh bien... Disons que dans les temps à venir, je suis dans l'incapacité de me battre. D'enfiler mon armure tout court, d'ailleurs._

**Thor dit :**

Etes-vous blessé ?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Je me suis fait attaquer la semaine dernière._

_Ca devient pénible, parfois, d'avoir du succès, y compris parmi les Super-Méchants._

**Thor dit :**

Vous m'en voiiez désolé. Que la santé vous reviene vite, mon ami!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Sur ce point, pas de souci à se faire, Bruce y veille personnellement (l)_

_Être blessé, ça à ses avantages._

**Thor dit :**

OH, il s'ocupe de vous?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Tout à fait )_

**Thor dit :**

Recevez tout mes veu de bonheur, et que votre union soit eureuz et pospair!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Heu... de quelle union parlez-vous, Thor ?_

_J'ai une jambe et un bras cassés, alors bon, c'est vrai qu'il s'occupe énormément de moi - ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire d'être ainsi traité je l'avoue , enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que je le mérite 3 - mais de là à parler d'union, vous vous emballez un peu vite, mon cher ami de la foudre..._

**Thor dit :**

N'etes vous pas intime?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_... Intimes ? __Excusez-moi mais... D'où sortez-vous ça ? Et d'où sortez-vous même cette expression ? Et puis, depuis quand vous souciez-vous des relations entre Avengers ?_

_(Je vais finir par croire que j'ai de l'influence sur vous, malgré moi.)_

**Thor dit :**

Et bien, vous et l'ami Banner partagez une abitation, et vous vous entendé a merveill. De plus, l'ami Rogers semblai avoir des doute lorsque je lui ai posé la question.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Ah là là, ce Steve... (l) Il joue le prude, mais derrière ça, il s'interroge quand même sur ce genre de chose... (l)_

_Mais vous savez, Thor, dans l'absolu, heureusement que je suis pas "intime" avec toutes les personnes qui ont partagé un moment avec moi une "habitation" et avec qui je m'entends à merve-... Oh. Attendez. En réalité, j'ai été intime avec la plupart de ces personnes._

_Bref, passons. _

_Je crois qu'une des raisons principales qui pousse Bruce à tant s'occuper de mon cas, c'est parce que Pepper est absente, partie pour une convention, et qu'elle n'est donc pas là pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi et de me laisser me débrouiller tout seul._

_Finalement cette convention tombe bien. (l)_

**Thor dit :**

Je vois. Vous etes donc simplemen ami.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une convention?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Ah ah ! Je n'ai pas dit ça )_

_(Ça reste toujours autant amusant de vous embrouiller, avec nos "coutumes Midgardiennes", comme vous dites. Pardonnez-moi, ne faites pas attention :) (l) )_

_Une convention c'est... Comment vous dire... Une réunion, comme vos conseils de guerre, en quelque sorte. Mais sans guerre._

**Thor dit :**

Vous etes tellement complicé... Les cou que vous avez resu semble vous avoir rendu encore plus moceur qu'à l'acoutumé!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Compliqué, Thor. __J'ai eu du mal à vous comprendre tout de suite._

_Moi ? Mais non. Je suis toujours comme ça voyons._

**Thor dit :**

Bien, j'en prend note. Mais à propos de cou, savez vous dans combien de temps vous serez à nouvau sur pié? Si Loki attaque, il faudra que vous soiiez sous bonne garde, ou il pourrais s'en prendre à vous en priorité!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Bah, pas la peine de se tracasser pour ça. Je devrais vite me rétablir, je me débarrasserai de mes deux plâtres dès que possible, même si pour ça je dois le faire sans que Bruce le voie. Avec lui, j'en aurais pour un mois entier de convalescence._

_Et puis, je suis l'Avenger le mieux protégé de Loki, avec Hulk à mes côtés... )_

**Thor dit :**

Vous avez sans doute raizon. Il est clair que notre ami le Big Guy à de la force à revendre, et je peu en dire quelque choze!

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_C'est vrai que vous avez testé sa force plus d'une fois, vous... :)_

_Sinon, vous ne savez vraiment pas où pourrait être votre frère ? Je ne sais pas moi, vous n'avez pas un moyen de le localiser ? Avec un casque pareil au sien, je me disais que ça devait pouvoir servir de puce électronique, pour le retrouver avec un radar, comme pour les chiens perdus..._

**Thor dit :**

J'ai de forte raizon de pensè qu'il est sur Midgard, mais je ne peu etre sur de rien...Il est peut etre aussi sur Helheim, ou ailleurs. Il doi preparé son gran retour...

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Génial..._

_Jamais de repos pour les Super-Héros._

**Thor dit :**

Dés que mon frère aura èté localisé, soiiez sur que j'irai le cherché en personne, et ce, ou qu'il se cache.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Il serait temps que votre père et vous lui appreniez définitivement qu'il est trop âgé pour continuer ses crises d'adolescence... _

**Thor dit :**

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendr, Stark. Mon frère en fait bien plus qu'il ne devrai, mais la souffranse en lui est bel et bien réell.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Oui, et bien il n'est pas le seul à souffrir._

_Je vous rappelle qu'il essayé de tuer Phil Coulson. Et il aurait réussi, sans les miracles des médecins du Shield._

**Thor dit :**

Je sais, et il sera puni pour cela, je vous en fait la promesse. Je ne cherche pas à le defendr, mais tant que sa souffranse n'aura pas étè apaisé, il ne s'arretera pas.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Mouais. Et bien, réglez vite vos problèmes de famille, avant qu'il ne recommence ses plans de Grand Méchant Démoniaque._

**Thor dit :**

Je vous asure que fait du mieux que je peu.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Je vous crois, Thor._

**Thor dit :**

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il m'écoute. Depui qu'il a été fait prisonié, il ne m'à pas adresé un seul mot, et à peine plus d'un regar...

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_On dirait que la famille, ce n'est pas notre point fort, hein ?_

**Thor dit :**

Vous avez aussi un frère ?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Non._

_Mais j'ai déjà eu bien assez comme ça de problèmes relationnels avec mon vieux._

**Thor dit :**

Pardonnez moi, mais je ne compren pas, votre vieux quoi?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Ah la la, Thor..._

_Sur Midgard, ça signifie mon père._

**Thor dit :**

Oh. Vous m'en voiié désolé.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Pas la peine de vous excuser. Sans discussion ni présence, il ne peut pas y avoir vraiment de réels problèmes, de toute manière. Ce n'était pas aussi grave que votre famille, heureusement. _

_Vous auriez bien besoin d'une grande thérapie familiale, si je peux me permettre... _

**Thor dit :**

Si vous pensez que ça pourrai aidé, je vous fait confiance, bien que j'ignnore totalment ce que sela peut etre...

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Non non, Thor, c'était de l'ironie. Je ne crois pas qu'un psychologue s'en remettrait, si vous débarquiez tous dans son cabinet._

_A ce propos, j'y pense..._

_A Asgard..._

_Votre tenue, Thor. Est-ce-que les tenues de votre monde se ressemblent toutes, plus ou moins ?_

**Thor dit :**

Que ferai je dans les toilette d'un "psychologue"? Et oui, je pense que l'on peut dire sela. Pourquoi cette question?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Non, Thor, pas une toilette. Le cabinet d'un psychologue, c'est... Son lieu de travail, son bureau._

_Et bien... Ceux qui m'ont attaqué, en y réfléchissant, me faisaient un peu penser à vous..._

**Thor dit :**

Oh, trés bien.

Que voulez vous dire?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Dans leurs tenues, dans leurs façons de se battre. Dans leur façon de parler peut-être aussi, un peu._

**Thor dit :**

De quoi avait-ils l'air?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Un énorme guerrier aux allures de Troll._

_Et une jolie blonde, vêtue d'une belle cape. Aux formes vraiment avantageuses d'ailleurs, que sa tenue mettait assez en valeur. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire )_

_Mais bon, je l'appréciais moins après qu'elle ait réussi à vider mon armure de son énergie par je ne sais quel magie, et que son abruti de partenaire m'ait fait tomber de ma tour. Par chance, je n'étais pas à un étage trop haut, et mon armure à tout de même amorti le choc. Mais sans l'intervention de Hulk, je dois avouer que j'aurais mis un peu plus de temps à en finir avec eux._

**Thor dit :**

L'homme, portait-il une grande hache? Obéisait-il à chaque mot de la magicienne? Et elle, était elle vètue d'émeraude? Était-elle fourbe et cruell?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Ouh là, ouh là. J'ai l'impression que c'est une de vos connaissances._

_La réponse est oui. Pour toutes vos questions._

_Ils viennent de votre monde ?_

**Thor dit :**

Maleureuzemen, oui. Il s'agi d'Amora l'Enchanteresse et de son fidaile Skurge. Ils sont dangereu.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_J'avais remarqué, merci._

_Dites... Je crois que je commence vraiment à en avoir assez, de tous ces Asgardiens qui débarquent sur ma planète. C'est pas une agence de tourisme quoi !_

_Qu'ils aillent faire leurs crimes de Super-Méchants dans votre monde, nous on en a déjà assez comme ça..._

**Thor dit :**

Asgard est loin d'etre paisible. Lors de mes séjour sur Midgard, j'ai été ètoné de la trouvé aussi calme! Cant à Amora et Skurge, je ferai tout mon posible pour vous aidé. Dès que vous savez où ils se trouve, criez "Heimdall!" et indiquez leur position, l'information me sera transmise.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_La Terre, calme ? Eh ben..._

_Très bien, je retiens l'information, Thor. _

_Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à prévenir l'équipe que trois Asgardiens ont fait de notre Terre leur terrain de jeu..._

_J'en connais qui vont être ravis... Notre couple d'assassins les premiers._

**Thor dit :**

Bien. Etes-vous le seul blessé?

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Oui._

_Merci de me le rappeler._

**Thor dit :**

Parfait.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Quoi ? Comment ça, "Parfait." ?_

**Thor dit :**

Il faut que le reste de l'ecipe soit operatoniel au cas où l'un d'entre eux decidai de passer à l'attaque.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Vous êtes gonflé vous..._

_Mais rassurez-vous, je serai opérationnel bien plus tôt que vous ne le croyez de toute façon._

**Thor dit :**

Grase au bon soin de l'ami Banner je présume? )

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_On dirait que vous commencez à saisir le concept de l'humour...(l) Le mérite me revient._

**Thor dit :**

N'en soyez pas si sur, ami Stark... )

Bien, pardonnez-moi de prendre ainsi congé, mais je doi tenir informé mon Père de ses dernière nouvelle.

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_Très bien. Et en passant, vérifiez bien les cadenas des cellules de tous vos prisonniers/criminels. On en a déjà assez comme ça en liberté )_

**Thor dit** :

Rassurez vous, aucune puisanse magique n'ègale celle de mon frère..

**The Amazing Iron Man dit :**

_En effet, me voilà rassuré._

* * *

**Tadaam!_  
_**

**Prochain chapitre: Loki VS Natasha ou Bruce VS Steve?  
**

**Sinon, j'ai écrit un Ficelet tres légèrement Brony, pour celles (ou ceux!) que ça intéresserait...:3  
**

**Bonne review et à la prochaine! =D  
**


	10. Natasha VS Loki

**_Nous sommes de retour, pour vous faire partager notre humour!  
_**

**_Afin de distraire le monde de ses préoccupations !_**

**_ Afin de rallier tous les lecteurs à notre passion !_**

**_ Afin d'écraser la peine et la morosité !_**

**_ Afin d'étendre notre renom jusqu'à la voie lactée !_**

**_Syi !  
_**

**_Mel'-W. !  
_**

**_La Team Nonamy, _****_plus illuminée__ qu'un lampadaire! _**

**_Reviewez-nous , ou vous serez changés en gruyère!...  
_**

**_...  
_**

**Hum, je me suis peut-être un peu laissée emporter. Un peu._  
_**

**Bref! Nous revoici, avec un chapitre pas si drôle que ça puisque c'est un Natsaha VS Loki, donc ambiance électrique et piques bien senties à souhait! ;)  
**

**_Bonne lecture!  
_**

.**_  
_**

**Auteurs: _Syi-55_ et_ Melancholic-Wolf_**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à MARVEL et MSN ...est à MSN.**

**Rating: K**

**Type: Humour/ Général**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Natasha Versus Loki  
**

.

.

.**  
**

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Bonsoir, très chère... _

**The Black Widow dit** :

Encore vous...

Que voulez-vous ?

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Vous vous ennuieriez si je n'étais pas là pour, disons, "égayer" , votre fade quotidien de mortels..._

_Je viens simplement prendre des nouvelles de Stark._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Il va très bien, il se remet vite.

A ce propos, il paraît que vous connaissiez bien ses agresseurs, puisqu'ils viennent de votre monde. Vous continuez de certifier que vous n'avez rien à avoir dans cette attaque ?

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Je les connais certes, mais à Asgard, qui ne les connait pas? Demandez donc à mon "frère", si vous doutez de mes propos, mais ces deux individus sont tristement célèbres, là d'où je viens..._

_Quant à Stark, remettez lui tous mes vœux de bons rétablissement, et dites lui que je me réjouis à l'idée de l'affronter dans une autre joute verbale que celle que nous avons eut il y a quelques temps..._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire tout ça vous même, très cher...

Quand à votre argument, il n'est pas vraiment de poids. Mais, en admettant que vous ne fassiez pas partie de leur équipe, dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir prévenu Tony ? Pas la peine de nier, il me parait évident que, quelque soit la manière, vous tiriez avantage à l'avertir.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Je l'ai déjà dit à votre amant, j'ai un plan, et je mets un point d'honneur à ce que vous assistiez **tous** au triomphe de celui-ci et à votre défaite plus qu'évidente. Je veux que vous soyez en vie pour pouvoir comprendre l'étendue de ma supériorité en même temps que celle de votre souffrance._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Vos discours ne font que se ressembler. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rentrer comme les autres dans vos jeux de mots et piques verbales.

Vous croyez que parce que vous vous êtes enfui de la prison d'Asgard, cela veut dire que vous êtes invincible, mais détrompez-vous.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Aaah...C'est exactement pour cela que j'ai tenu à vous aborder ce soir, pour pouvoir à nouveau me mesurer à vous dans ce monde facétieux qu'est celui des mots. J'avoue avoir manqué d'humilité lors de notre première conversation (1), et de m'être ainsi laissé prendre dans votre toile de faux-semblants... _

**The Black Widow dit** :

Ne vous blâmez pas pour ça, vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous être laissé tromper.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Je le reconnais, j'ai perdu cette première manche. Mais c'est bien pour cela que je suis de retour, pour prendre ma revanche non seulement sur vous, Mlle Romanoff, mais également sur chacun des Avengers, sur chaque personne ayant osé me défier ou tenté de m'humilier..._

_Tous paieront, vous pouvez en être sûre. Et lorsque ma colère se déchainera, elle le fera en causants de moult dommages collatéraux, et, malheureusement pour vous, héros illusoires d'une peuplade immature et crédule, également inévitables..._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Votre frère pourra bien chercher toutes les raisons du monde à vos actions, pour moi c'est évident, vous agissez tel un enfant désirant attirer l'attention. Mais sachez une chose. Thor a peut-être réussi à vous ramener avec lui une fois sur Asgard. Mais si vous vous en reprenez à la Terre, ça ne se passera plus comme ça. Ce sera nous qui nous occuperons de vous, et croyez-moi, certains seront alors bien moins clément que lui.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Oh, des menaces maintenant? __C'est étrange, je ne reconnais pas là la femme au passé encore brûlant qui m'avait, lors d'une discussion qui me semble déjà bien lointaine, offert de marchander pour sauver son ami..._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Et je ne le cache pas. Mes choix ne concernent que moi, et qu'importe ce que les autres peuvent en penser.

De plus, rien ne vous dit que je ne faisais pas non plus semblant à ce sujet.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Vous vous défendez plutôt bien, je dois l'admettre. Mais mis à part des vaines paroles teintées d'aigreur et -sans aucun doute- motivées par la peur et la haine, vous n'avez aucun indice, aucune ombre d'information me concernant, moi et mes plans..._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Peut-être pas pour l'instant, mais il faudra bien que vous vous manifestiez plus que pour le moment, et alors, nous en reparlons, peut-être déjà à nouveau séparés par la vitre d'une prison.

Loki, vous vous moquez des faiblesses humaines, mais finalement, vous n'êtes pas différent, avide de pouvoir et perdu, comme tant d'autres hommes.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Pour vous ce sera "Seigneur" , je ne suis pas comme cette larve de Thor, qui s'abaisse au niveau des humains jusqu'à en accepter de trahir son propre rang. Et je ne suis pas "perdu", ou, en tout cas et quelque soit votre définition de ce mot, bien moins que cette vermine grouillante dont vous faites partie._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Plus vous vous emportez, à essayer de démontrer votre différence, et plus vous perdez de votre crédulité, Loki. Toutes les actions que vous entreprenez, pour être au dessus de tous, pour vous démarquer, pour tout contrôler; tant d'hommes l'ont déjà fait avant vous...

Cela peut vous déplaire autant que vous le voulez, mais au final, je trouve que vous nous ressemblez plus que votre frère. Quoiqu'il fasse, il a trop de bonté en lui que pour comprendre pleinement la nature humaine dans tous ses vices.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_J'admire votre répartie, qui, pour une créature inférieur, est plus qu'acceptable. Néanmoins, il y a, dans votre raisonnement, une erreur de taille, et celle-ci réside dans le fait que, quoi que vous disiez, je ne suis PAS humain._

_Quant à Thor...Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un imbécile heureux comme il doit en exister dans chaque monde, un crétin abruti d'illusions tentant de racheter ses erreurs par de 'bons sentiments' fabriqués de toutes pièces... Il est loin d'être un référent en matière de Divinités._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Justement, vous n'êtes pas humain, et pourtant empli de caractéristiques humaines. N'est-ce donc pas pire, pour vous, en un sens ?

De plus, vous prétendez être supérieur aux humains, mais vous les avez utilisés à travers le Tesseract. Et de ce que je sais à présent, vous vous êtes également reposé sur ces alliés temporaires. Si vous étiez si puissant que ce que vous prétendiez, vous auriez très bien pu lancer l'attaque de la Terre uniquement avec les Chitauris, sans l'aide de ces "faibles insectes" d'humains.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Excusez-moi, vous êtes en train d'essayer d'insinuer quelque chose? _

_Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, je suis le Dieu de la Malice, et donc par extension du Jeu, de la Manipulation...Ne pas user des humains alors qu'ils étaient à mon entière disposions eut été beaucoup moins amusant._

_De plus, l'impacte sur Thor aurait été bien moins grand, et je n'aurais pas eut le loisir de se voir triturer - torturer, devrais-je dire -ce qu'il lui reste de méninges afin de trouver une solution convenant à tous..._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Réalisez-vous que, finalement, la raison de tous vos actes, concerne Thor ?

Vous avez choisi de vous en prendre à la Terre parce qu'il s'agit de la planète pour laquelle votre frère s'est pris d'affection.

Comme si les humains ne se posaient pas assez de problèmes entre eux comme ça sans que deux supposés Dieux venus de l'autre bout du monde ne viennent y ajouter leurs différents...

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Quand bien même ce serait le cas, nous supposerons donc que la raison pour laquelle j'ai attaqué la Terre serait la Vengeance pure et simple, ( je ne perdrais pas ici mon temps à vous sous-entendre la véritable raison, à savoir que des Neufs Royaumes, la Terre est le plus jeune et le moins développé de ceux-ci, étant donc, et cela est tout à fait logique, indéniablement plus faible.), ne croyez vous pas que j'eus alors trouvé une méthode plus...Radicale, que celle que j'ai employée? Oh, bien sûr, vous pouvez me sous-estimer, mais sincèrement, ne pensez-vous pas que je connaisse suffisamment Thor que pour savoir ce qui lui ferait réellement mal? Si j'avais voulu me venger de lui, j'aurai agit avec bien plus de violence que cela._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Très bien, après tout, peu m'importe vos raisons d'attaquer la Terre, le résultat en est toujours le même.

Je pense juste que c'est vous qui la sous-estimez en la considérant comme une faible planète. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez eu besoin du Tesseract pour lancer votre attaque, et vous qui avez pour finir perdu la bataille. Peut-être devriez-vous revoir certaines choses, comme par exemple le choix de vos alliés ou même les buts que vous désirez atteindre, et qui vous ont indéniablement conduit à l'échec.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Je ne vous reprendrai pas sur le fait que vous n'avez aucune preuve que j'ai eu "besoin" du Tesseract, et que il ne semble même pas vous venir à l'esprit qu'il eut pu s'agir d'un choix de ma part, et j'en viendrai directement à ce qui, j'en suis sur, nous intéresse tout les deux. _

_A savoir, mes buts. _

_Dites-moi, d'après vous, quels ils furent, et sont, peut-être encore..._

**The Black Widow dit** :

Pourquoi ne pas me les exposer dès le départ, puisque c'est de toute façon ce que vous comptez faire ?

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Oh, mais je ne compte rien vous exposer du tout, vous êtes bien trop maligne pour cela. Je ne fais que vous poser une simple question, vous devriez y savoir y répondre, n'est-ce pas, Natasha?_

**The Black Widow dit** :

Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir, Loki.

Mais il me parait évident que toute votre divagation à propos de "contrôler les hommes" n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg. Et croyez-moi, je ne vous laisserai pas emporter la Terre avec vous dans vos plans, quels qu'ils soient.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Même si en échange je vous promets la vie sauve, à vous et à notre très cher archer?_

**The Black Widow dit** :

Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire le moindre marché avec vous pour nous maintenir en vie.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Libre à vous de vous enfermez dans vos bonnes résolutions tissés d'efforts inutiles et d'espoirs forcés... Bientôt, vous comprendrez votre erreur._

**The Black Widow dit** :

C'est ce que nous verrons. Et Clint n'est plus votre archer.

***The God Of Mischief* dit** :

_Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est ce que nous verrons..._

* * *

._**  
**_

_**Miaaw, du gruyère! (2)**  
_

._**  
**_

.**  
**

**(1): Sous entendus****, dans**_** Avengers, **_**la discussion qu'ils ****ont lorsque Loki est ****en prison et que la Veuve Noire cherche à lui soutirer des informations.**_**  
**_

**(2): Pour plus de compréhension, allez lire mes bêtises d'avant le chap****itre.**_**  
**_

**Prochain chapitre: _Bruce V.S. Steve_ ou _Steve V.S. Invité surprise _?  
**

.**  
**

**Sinon, comme promis, tout les chapitres on étés revisités par ma soins (d'ailleurs, si vous y trouvez l'une ou l'autre faute d'orthographe/ de grammaire, merci de me le signaler ;p ), et des Bonus arrivent bientôt...Oui, je dis bien DES Bonus, bande de petits chançards, va! 8D  
**

.**  
**

**Comme dit plus haut, si vous ne désirez pas être changés en fromage, laissez-nous une review! \o/  
**


End file.
